The Legend of Zelda:  The Desert Thief
by Write by Faith
Summary: In search of a beloved friend, Link travels across the kingdoms of the world in an effort to find her. When consequences unforeseen by Link arise, the Hero must act to ensure the safety of both his friend, and the world she lives in.
1. Foreword

Hello everybody, thank you for choosing to read my story!

Please read this foreword first.

My name is Brian, and I've been writing fanfiction since eight years ago when I was around twelve years old. When I look back, I shudder at some of the stuff I wrote. I stopped publishing for a good few years and began to improve my writing skills. Since leaving fanfiction, I've created my own worlds and stories and have improved my skills as a writer exponentially; however, I haven't published any of my works, original or otherwise, since 2007. Am I a professional? Not by any means, but I believe I'm now able to produce quality works that not only you can enjoy, but I can enjoy as well. I was tempted to stay away from fanfiction as many writers regard it as "a crutch".

While I understand their reasoning, there are just some ideas I had to get out of my head and down on paper (or in my case, into digital word documents). "Desert Thief" is my re-entry into the world of fanfiction. It is, in a sense, my re-debut as a writer.

Please, review my story and be honest. The occasional "Good story! Keep it up!" or even "Wow, this sucks." are nice (or not so nice), but I want feedback from you, the reader, so I know what I need to improve on.

"Desert Thief" takes place several months after the end of Twilight Princess. I, like most of you reading this, am a fan of Midna and the general story and character interaction in Twilight Princess. I was pleasantly surprised when I found myself caring for the annoying little imp that set me free from prison. I usually regard Zelda games as "Ninety percent puzzle, eight percent mini-games, two percent story and characters", but Twilight Princess changed that.

Needless to say, I was disappointed with the ending of Twilight Princess. I understand why it ended the way it did, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. What I wanted to do with "Desert Thief" is continue the story that was started in Twilight Princess in a similar way that Majora's Mask continued Ocarina of Time's story (without the inner interdimensional... stuff).

After weeks of refining a design document, I came up with an enjoyable _and_ plausible story that, in my opinion, is a fitting continuation of the Twilight Princess story. I should note that I am a game design student and I first started drafting the ideas for this story with the notion I would create a fan-game out of the script/story. After scripting a bit of the screenplay for the game, I decided to modify small bits of the story and re-format it so it was in novel form instead.

I will try to update as frequently as possible; however, I am a full time student and I work part-time. As much as I love fanfiction and writing, my life comes first. I will try my hardest to see it through to the end though.

And here is the standard disclaimer: I own no rights to the Zelda franchise or any other property of Nintendo. No profit is being made from these writings.

Just one last quick word, if you have a large monitor, I'd suggest reading the story in 3/4th or 1/2th mode. The story will read much better that way.

Thank's for reading this foreword, and enjoy the story. It may take a few minutes for the first chapter to be uploaded, but it's just the system lagging a bit.


	2. Part I: Hero and Thief

-The Legend of Zelda-

-The Desert Thief-

-Prologue-

_"Tell me...Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?"_

Those words echoed in Link's head as he stared out at the sea, watching as the last few golden rays of the sun slipped beneath the horizon. Just as quickly as firey ball of light had vanished, so had the heat. A shiver ran up the young man's spine, though whether it was because of the temperature was debatable.

Looking up, Link noticed the first of countless stars begin to appear. These stars were unfamiliar to him; they were not the same ones that lit the land of Hyrule when darkness fell. It had been several months since he had seen those celestial sentinels.

_"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs... The only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world."_

When he was younger, Link thought nothing of the words that came from Rusl's mouth; to him, they were fairy tales that made good bedtime stories for children. Sometimes, Link wished he could go back to that mindset, but the hero knew that could never happen. The enduring memories of a certain Twili made certain of that.

He couldn't help but think, if twilight was the only time light dwellers such as himself could, "... feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world," if those in the Twilight Realm could feel the sorrow of his world. If that was the case, then surely those who were exiled by the goddesses into the Twilight Realm ages ago could feel his inner turmoil as the images of the shattering mirror played through his mind.

_"That is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight..."_

Link's mouth moved as he remembered the last bit of the story that Rusl had told him, but no sound came from his lips. Instead, he remained standing on the beach as the incoming tide washed over his dirty boots, cleansing them of the dirt that had built up over the day.

As the twilight began to fade, Link heard the grinding sound of somebody walking on wet sand behind him. He didn't need to turn around; the young man already knew who it was.

"You must be lonely..."

A voice, female, began. Her name was Lisa; she was the owner of the inn where Link was staying. Link had first arrived in Belfair around a month ago. He had been weary from his travels and nearly collapsed from exhaustion when fetching some water from the town's well. It took some convincing from the townspeople, but they could see the young man needed to rest.

Link couldn't say exactly why he chose to stay in the town for as long as he did. Maybe he liked the scenery, or maybe it was the people? Regardless, the hero knew he couldn't linger much longer, he had something of _importance_ that needed accomplished. He would probably stay another day then leave the morning after.

Realizing his thoughts had quickly drifted away from the woman standing behind him, Link shrugged his shoulder slightly as an acknowledgement to Lisa's previous statement. His eyes remained fixed on the dying remnants of twilight that still filled the sky.

"Ever since you arrived last month, you always come out here by yourself before nightfall," Lisa spoke softly. It was the truth, he had watched the sunset and twilight every day since his arrival. This habit wasn't exclusive to his time in Belfair, however. Ever since the Mirror of Twilight was shattered and his only bond to the world beyond it destroyed, Link had watched every sunset without fail.

"Would you mind if I kept you company?"

Link was a bit surprised by the request. Turning his head for the first time since her arrival, he saw the friendly countenance of Lisa watching him, a sad smile resting gently upon her face. Her golden hair seemed to reflect the faint twilight that bathed them both in its tawny glow. It was almost as if she _knew_ the agony that overcame his mind every sunset.

Seeing she was waiting for an answer, Link nodded and turned his head back towards the heavens. The two stood there for a bit before Lisa broke the silence.

"Twilight has a special beauty to it," her words were unexpected, catching Link's attention. "It's the death of the day and the birth of the night; it's a bitter-sweet time of the day."

Oh, how Link wanted to shout into the air how much more the twilight was. It was something else entirely; something he knew nobody besides himself would ever truly understand. Not even Zelda herself could comprehend the significance of the time of day when the skies were between the amber hues of the sunset and the blackness of the night.

"There's no need to dwell on sad thoughts like that, though. Come on, let's get back before we've lost all light."

For a moment, Link thought that maybe she was right, but quickly denied the notion. If she was right, then what was the point of his travels? No, she wasn't right or wrong; Lisa just couldn't understand.

Turning around, the two made their way up the large hill that separated the sea from the town of Belfair. He could see the light from candles and oil lanterns radiate from the windows of each building. It vaguely reminded him of Ordon.

Of when he was a beast, and his only companion was a diminutive imp named Midna.

-The Legend of Zelda-

-The Desert Thief-

-Chapter 1-

Rays of light beamed down from the canopy above Link and Zelda; the duo were in the Sacred Grove, standing in front of the Pedestal of Time. Not even a week had passed since he had done battle with the King of Evil and had thrust the Master Sword through the ancient wound on Ganondord's chest.

Since he had felt anguish build in his heart over the loss of Midna, only to have it replaced by unadulterated joy moments later.

Since he had been at a loss for words at the beauty of the Twilight Princess.

Since she had left him forever in the ruins of a derelict prison.

Link could remember perfectly the moments after the final battle against Ganondorf. The hero had nearly tackled Midna to the ground as he embraced her in a hug, one which she returned despite threatening, "I could have you thrown in prison for acting this way towards royalty!"

Her voice betrayed her true emotions. Midna was just as excited as Link, and they both knew it.

It wasn't long until the guards of Castle Town were upon the battlefield. Many looked relieved at missing the fight. All of them, however, looked absolutely shocked when they found the strangely dressed man who had rushed into Hyrule Castle only hours before waiting there with Princess Zelda and another who they did not know.

Link and Midna spent a full two days together. They didn't have to worry about facing certain death in places forgotten by time or the fates of their world. They could simply be together and talk as friends.

It was on the third day that Midna had left. That was how he found himself in his current situation with Princess Zelda. Both knew their journey was at an end, and the only thing left to do was return the Master Sword to its proper resting place.

"The great evil that threatened the land of Hyrule has been vanquished by your hands. The blade of evil bane's work is complete," Zelda spoke softly as Link returned the Master Sword to its home. "All of Hyrule... _I_ owe you a debt that can never be repaid."

Link heard the words, but they seemed hollow. It was by no means Zelda's fault nor her intention; nothing seemed to matter right now. Waiting several moments, the Princess lowered her head and continued.

"You've lost a great friend, and I'm sorry for your loss. I am sure you understand why Midna had to destroy the door between our worlds. She acted selflessly to ensure the safety of her kingdom and ours."

Link knew she was right. If the Mirror remained intact, what was stopping evil on either side from wreaking havoc between both worlds? If another such as Zant, or even a corrupt light dweller came to power and the mirror remained, then everything they had sacrificed would be for naught. Still, it felt wrong.

Realizing his hand was still on the Master Sword's handle, Link mentally revisited all the experiences he had with it. The ancient steel had done so much for him. Without its pure power, he would still be cursed as a beast, and Ganondorf would have become the ruler of both realms.

Releasing a small breath, Link slowly dropped his hand from the handle of the sacred blade. Just like that, everything was over. He was chosen and used by the goddesses, and now he was free to do as he pleased. For Link though, it did not feel like he had been released from his service, but more like he had just given up a very important piece of his journey, and his life.

"The goddesses have blessed us with peace. Please, for your sake, live out your life to the fullest in this land. I'm sure that's what Midna would want."

Zelda's final word struck a chord in his heart.

_"What Midna would want..."_

After staring at the Blade of Evil's Bane a second longer, Link turned and looked at the Princess. Many say the eyes are a window into a man's soul. It was at that moment, Zelda knew she was no longer looking at the brave and joyful young man who had saved Hyrule.

She was staring at his shell.

-The Legend of Zelda-

-The Desert Thief-

-Chapter 2-

Link awoke from his dream in a haze, his eyes slowly opening. Calling it a dream was, in a sense, a mistake. What he'd seen were his memories as clear as the moment they had happened, not some imaginary happening that his mind had conjured from the depths of sleep. Sitting up, Link groaned as his muscles flexed themselves for the first time of the day.

Reaching up to rub his eyes, Link's vision became clear as he noticed the bright morning sun peaking through his closed window. It must have been late in the day already, he normally didn't have the luxury of waking up to having the sun shining in his room.

Out of habit, Link reached down and felt for the velvet pouch that hung from his neck. Removing it, the young man opened it and poured its contents into his hand. Link let out a content sigh as he felt a cool piece of glass contact his palm.

When Midna had shattered the Mirror of Twilight, Link had desperately searched the floor of the Mirror Chamber for any signs of the mirror. After hours of searching, he was only able to find one shard of the mirror. Had it not been for Zelda, he was certain he would have continued to search until he fainted from exhaustion.

After examining the shard for several minutes, he returned it to its pouch and quickly got out of his warm bed. Link donned his trademark clothing and began to make his way for the ground floor of the inn. After going down a couple flights of steps, Link found himself in the lobby. There were tables all around the ground floor; not only did the building serve as an inn, it was also an eatery of sorts that many of the townspeople went to for breakfast and lunch.

"Hey honey!" Hearing the familiar voice, Link turned his head to the far corner of the room where the main counter was. "Good to see you're up. I was thinking of sending Kurt up to see if you had died."

Lisa was dressed in typical garb for a woman of the region; because of the season, she wore a light dress that came down to the middle of her calf. In her hands was a discolored white rag; she must have just finished cleaning up after the afternoon crowd.

"Ah, after seeing what that boy is capable of, I'd be disappointed if he died in his sleep!" a powerful voice boomed from the room beyond the doorway behind Lisa. It was the woman's husband, Kurt.

"Why must you always talk about death as though it should be your finest hour, Kurt?" Lisa chided him as he walked into the room.

"Because for a true warrior, it is," the bulky form of Lisa's husband entered the room. He was tall, easily on par with a darknut and his arms were as thick as the limbs of the old growth of the Sacred Grove. While he could prove to be intimidating to most, Link had learned to respect the man for his generally upbeat attitude, something that greatly detracted from his intimidation factor. Of course, it went without saying that Link still wouldn't want to engage in combat with the elder warrior.

"Well, then what are you two 'warriors' going to do for the day? Ever since you two committed genocide on the monsters in the area, there hasn't really been a need for you," Lisa teased, and she was right. When Link had arrived, he had helped Kurt clear away many of the monsters that threatened the small seaside town. As thanks, Lisa and Kurt let Link stay at their inn free of charge. That didn't stop the young man from paying them regardless.

"Well, that's a good question. Perhaps we'll go out and pillage the kingdom of Venor. I've heard their woman are something of absolute beauty; what do you say, Link?" Kurt glanced over at the young hero and let out a hearty laugh. Link couldn't help but chuckle a bit himself; Lisa, on the other hand, just glared between the two men.

"You really are an idiot. Tell me again why I keep you around?" Lisa sighed as she threw the dirty rag in Kurt's direction. Not missing a beat, Kurt snatched the linen from midair and smirked at his wife.

"That's simple, it's because I'm _your_ idiot," he smiled, revealing his white teeth.

Sighing, Lisa couldn't help but let a small smile grace her lips. "I guess that's as good a reason as any."

Link remained silent as he watched the exchange. It made him smile a bit himself; watching the husband and wife playfully go at it reminded him of how he and Midna conversed when traveling. He missed those conversation, even the one-sided ones when he was in the form of the sacred beast.

Dismissing himself, Link ate a quick breakfast and left the inn. His decision from the previous night quickly surfaced in his mind; today would be his last day in Belfair. He had to continue to push forward with his journey.

The hero had spent most of the afternoon gathering supplies and bidding farewell to the friends he had made during his month long visit. Some of them seemed surprised by his decision to leave, but most could tell the moment he had entered their town that the young man was on a mission and that he wouldn't be with them long.

After filling the saddle bags of Epona with the supplies he had purchased, Link made his way up to the lighthouse that sat perched up on a large stone pillar that rose from the sea. It was connected to the mainland by a land bridge that arced over the beach below.

The sun was fairly low in the sky, but it would be a good couple of hours before it set. Upon reaching the landing, Link saw nobody was there. That kind of surprised him; usually some kids or a few of the townsfolk would loiter at the base of the lighthouse throughout the day. It was a great spot; you could see for miles in any direction.

Leaning up against the fence that encircled the area, Link reached down and removed the velvet pouch from around his neck like he did previously that day. Reaching in and grabbing the mirror shard, Link held it out in front of him and let the sun reflect off the reflective surface.

He knew the piece was, for all intents and purposes, useless. There was no chance of ever reconstructing the mirror. Midna had made certain it could never be used by evil, or anybody else for that matter, again. For Link though, the shard was priceless. It was the strongest reminder of the time he spent with the cursed Twili during his journey.

"Link? What are you doing up here?"

A voice that Link had quickly learned asked. Quickly placing the shard in the pouch, the young man turned around and saw a young woman, about his age, standing in the ankle tall grass behind him. The girl's name was Alria; her smooth face and cool blue eyes stared at him curiously.

Before he could answer, Alria continued to speak. "I've talked to some of the villagers... Is it true, are you going to leave us?"

Link was a bit surprised by her question; the way the girl spoke made his gut twist. Did he feel guilt? The look on her face seemed to say, _"Please say it isn't so." _But it was the truth, and Link wouldn't try to hide that. Releasing the breath he had been holding, Link slowly nodded his head and gave her sad smile.

Her expression changed from that of apprehensiveness to that of sadness. Of all the people who Link had befriended in the past month, Alria was probably one of the people he considered closest. That wasn't to say he had shared all of his secrets with her; he doubted that she would even understand why he was so far away from his home anyways.

"I see... so it is true," Alria began. "We all knew you would leave us, but I didn't think it'd be so sudden or soon." The girl walked forward and leaned against the fence, looking out at the sea beyond it. No other words were said; only the thunderous roar of the waves clashing against the rocks could be heard.

Minutes quickly passed by as Link watched the Sun slowly lower in the sky. Alria did the same before speaking up again. "You know, we're all going to miss you."

Link turned his head to look at her, but the girl's gaze remained fixated on the horizon. "I know whatever you're doing is important, so I won't act selfishly and ask you to stay." Pausing, Alria turned her head and looked him straight in the eyes. Her face no longer appeared sad, but more reminiscent. "Just whatever you do, make sure to come back and visit after you're done."

That comment alone made the conversation for Link. He truly was going to miss the small community of Belfair. Nodding his head, Link promised to return when he was finished. it was a promise he fully intended to keep.

That night, Link and Alria watched the sunset and following twilight from the top of the lighthouse. The moment was etched into both of their memories, something that could never be taken away.

Just like the memory of Midna.

-The Legend of Zelda-

-The Desert Thief-

-Chapter 3-

Link had returned to his room a little after night had fallen. Deciding that he needed to get some rest for the following day, Link crawled into the soft, feather bed a bit earlier than usual. He had to admit, he would greatly miss the softness of such a bed when he returned to the wilderness and the only place to slumber for the night was the rocky ground.

Much to his annoyance, however, Link couldn't find sleep's embrace. For what seemed like hours, he tossed and turned. Frustrated, the young man threw his sheets off and made for the desk opposite his bed.

He had spent much time in front of the old, wooden desk during his time in Belfair. Every morning he would pull out the old books and maps he had acquired from his travel and study them intensely, looking for any clues that may help him. Now was no different.

Pulling out a rolled up map, Link began to trace his route out in his mind. He was so far away from home, something that had been coming into his mind less frequently lately. Maybe he was too concentrated on his quest?

No, that wasn't it. When he left Ordon, the thought of returning didn't really come into mind. Maybe even then he realized the foolishness of his travels. But then again, this world held _many_ secrets. Who was he to say none of them could help him?

Link was pulled from his thoughts as his window began to glow. It could not be mistaken for sunlight; the light flickered like a flame. Not once had he remembered the lanterns in the street producing such bright light.

His instincts quickly kicked in as the light grew brighter and he reached for his sword. Walking over to the window, a loud crash sounded as his hand made contact with the wooden frame. Quickly pushing open the shutters, Link saw a horrifying site.

Belfair was under seige.

Flame danced atop the wooden roofs of the buildings. The streets were abuzz with activity, but not the normal face-paced trading that normally took place there. Merchants didn't carry weapons.

Within moments of turning around to exit his room, Link heard the shattering of broken glass down the flights of stairs in the lobby of the inn. His fears were slightly alleviated as he saw Kurt emerge from his room, swords in hand. The burly man turned and saw Link.

"Link! Come on, we have to get out on the streets!" he cried out as the sounds of footsteps ascending the stairwell pounded in Link's eardrums. Turning, he was surprised to be face-to-face with a large man wearing light armor. A short sword was raised above his head, ready to strike the hero.

Dodging quickly to the left, Link drew his own sword and made a clean slice across the man's chest as he regained his footing. The man's screams of agony were followed shortly after by the clinking of his steel blade hitting the ground.

"Nice one, kid! Let's get moving," Kurt shouted as he ran by the green-clad young man. Link followed in suit and quickly found himself in the plaza in front of the hotel. It was a far cry from its usual sereneness. Many of the townsfolk were fighting their besiegers, most only had makeshift weapons or farming equipment.

Link quickly spotted a group of children trying to make their way towards one of the tunnels that led into the water systems beneath the town. The small tunnels allowed the small children and some woman to escape beneath the city, out of reach from their attackers. However, a small group carrying swords was right behind them. It was a fair bet to say they were not friendly.

Running as fast as his feet would allow, Link jumped between the two groups. In the flickering light of the fire, the hero watched as smirks crept onto his adversary's faces. It wasn't often that Link faced off against fellow humans, but he had fought enough of them to know when he was being underestimated. Now was one of those times. The hero couldn't help but smirk a bit himself.

Lurching forward, Link began his ruthless but precise attack. It wasn't long before all four men were laying on the ground, either dead or near-death. Looking back, he saw the last of the children escape into the water system. Relieved many of the villagers were now safe, Link began to fight his way towards Kurt. He could hear the older warrior shouting over the clashing sounds of battle.

"You fight like old maids!" the burly man roared as he brought one of his two curved short swords down into the shoulder blade of a lightly armored man. "You best think twice before attacking a town like ours!" Link couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he heard the insults spew from the mouth of Kurt.

Just as the inn owner was about to finish off another foe, he froze in mid-swing. Shock overtook his face as he dropped one of his blades. Looking bewildered, the giant fell to the ground.

Link was just as horrified as the villagers around him as the warrior fell forward towards the ground. Running forward, the hero skewered one of their attackers who was about to strike down Kurt and caught the man before he hit the ground.

The weight had caught Link off-guard as he stumbled backwards several steps. The battle continued to wage on around him, but almost all of his attention was on the man in front of him. Kurt had become one of Link's closest friends, even a father figure. Looking over Kurt's shoulder, Link quickly saw what brought the warrior down.

An arrow.

And not just any arrow, a poisoned arrow. The sickly green feather that guided it into Kurt's back gave that away.

As the realization hit, Link saw hundreds of arrows rain overhead. There must have been archers outside the wall. Dozens of men, even their attackers, fell victim to the venomous arrowheads; the ones who shot the arrow had no regard for any life within the walls of the city. Just as Link began to raise his shield, the young man felt a sharp pain radiate from his chest.

Looking down, he could feel horror for only the slightest of seconds before blackness began to overtake his vision.

Link, the Hero of Twilight, had been taken out by a single arrow.

-The Legend of Zelda-

-The Desert Thief-

-Chapter 4-

Link could feel a warmness on his face he had felt many times before during his travels with the Twilight Princess. The inconsistent heat of a nearby fire slowly brought the hero to consciousness. His memories of the night were spotty, but quickly began to return.

They had been attacked, and he had been hit with a poison arrow.

Suddenly, alarmed, Link opened his eyes and tried to reach up to feel his chest wound. The only thing he felt, however, was the feeling of a course rope digging deep into his wrist.

"So you're up? That's surprising. Most people who get hit with our arrows are down for weeks if not outright killed," a voice, female, said with a faint amount of amusement. Turning his head, Link tried to find the source but found his vision blurry. The sun was still below the horizon, but its light began to illuminate the morning sky.

"Calm down there boy," the same voice said. "If I wanted you dead, you wouldn't still be breathing." Moments passed like years as the young man's eyes adjusted to the surroundings. They were still in town, or at least what was left of it. Most buildings were lined with black soot, evidence of the fire that ravaged them the night before.

"You still in there?" the female voice asked again. Turning, Link saw his captor for the first time. She was young, not as young as himself but at the most the woman was in her upper twenties.

Auburn hair fell from her head and draped itself around her shoulders. A large gem rested on the woman's forehead; it must have been some kind of headpiece. The strangest thing about her though were her piercing golden eyes.

Link couldn't help but stare at the woman in amazement. Was she the one who had attacked Belfair?

Seeing his stares, the woman's eyes narrowed. However, it didn't seem to be a hateful gesture. "What, surprised to see a woman is behind this raid?" That one sentence had confirmed everything Link had suspected. She _was_ the leader.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naila, leader of the this band of raider," she spoke with pride. "You fought well last night. Several of my men lost their lives at your hands."

Despite that fact that she was talking about her own men, she didn't sound angry at all at their loss.

"They were fools. They misjudged you and it cost them their lives." These words surprised Link, something Naila must have noticed. "I don't run a family here. These men all work for me; I pay them and feed them. In return, they do as I say. If their stupidity cost them their lives, they shouldn't not expect me to shed tears over them."

The words were cold to Link. To have such little regard to those around you made his gut twist inside in anger. He couldn't help but feel pity for the men he had slain the night before.

"The same goes for you, however. I don't judge the ones who I plunder from, they get the same chance as the rest of my men," Link eyes her suspiciously as she slowly walked over towards him. "You're quite the fighter. How would you like to work for me? I pay well, and I don't think you'd be disappointed." By the time her sentence was finished, Link could basically see the seduction dripping from her lips.

Leaning forward, their faces were mere inches apart. Link could feel and smell her breath race across his skin. "What do you say?"

It didn't even take a second for Link to narrow his eyes in anger; after all the people her men had killed, how could Naila expect him to join her? The woman stepped back and let out a short laugh. "Oh, your eyes are so scary! Like a wild beast!" she mocked, not knowing how truly close the truth she was. Stepping forward again, she reached towards Link's chest and grabbed the velvet pouch that hung from his neck.

The hero's blood went cold as he felt the silky smooth strap that connected the pouch to his neck snap as Naila pulled it towards herself. "I was going to let you keep this, but if you won't join me then you're just another victim." The look on her face wasn't evil or even one of enjoyment; it was like this was business as usual.

Opening the pouch, Naila emptied the contents into her hand. Looking down, the raider looked surprised to see the small shard. "What is this? A shard of glass?" the raider questioned as she held it up into the light. The sun began to rise over the edges of the mountains behind the town, causing the light to reflect off the shard's smooth surface.

Looking down, Naila noticed the look of horror on Link's face as she handled the shard. "Hmm, you seem awfully worried about this little bit of glass. I wonder if there's something special about it?" the raider mused as it rolled between her fingers. Just as quickly as she had pulled the shard out, Naila dropped it back into the pouch and pocketed it. Turning to a nearby raider, the woman began to give orders to some of her men.

The rage within Link was something he had only felt once before when Ganondorf presented the crumbling remains of the Fused Shadows before their final confrontation. This woman, this_ raider_, had bested him and taken the last physical evidence that existed of Midna.

"Hurry up and load everything up! And make sure that kid is knocked out before we leave, I don't want him trailing us!" shouted Naila's voice. Turning, the woman looked back at Link one last time before a large man raised the blunt end of his battle-axe and knocked the hero out cold.

* * *

><p>AN:

I'll try to keep this short or non-exsistent. As you may have noticed, I've kept Link mute. This was more difficult then you would think, but I intend to keep it that way. There's just something about his character that kind of... _demands_ he be mute.


	3. Part II: Resilience and Reclamation

Foreword regarding my organizational conventions:

I was a bit skeptical about my chapter system. Well, calling it mine would be a mistake. A few novels (published works, not fanfiction) I have read use a similar system where they're divided into multiple "parts" or Acts and there are chapters within those "parts"/Acts. In a sense, what I've done is no different than what most authors do. Instead of having multiple scenes in a chapter, I have chapters within an Act/Part. It's just another way of organizing/naming the story.

If you the reader think that using this system is confusing, I may end up just switching over to the standard "Single chapter with scene breaks". It'd be exactly the same as far as what is contained within each posted segment. It really is just a way to avoid using scene breaks because... well, I'm not really a fan of them for some reason.

Without further delay, Part II.

* * *

><p>-The Legend of Zelda-<p>

-Shattered Mirror-

-Chapter 5-

Link slowly began to wake; a familiar warmth bathed his face. Unlike the last time he woke, however, it was not the warmth of a nearby fire but of the sun. The hero moaned in pain as his eyes slowly cracked open. The light from the sun blinded him; it must have been midday already.

"Link, Link!" Hearing his name, the young man turned his head, careful to avoid quick movements. The one who called him was none other than Lisa; she was running towards him with a worried expression on her face. The woman's clothes were filthy and her eyes swollen from crying; they shimmered as fresh tears began to well up within them. "By the goddesses, Link! You're alive!"

The tears began to roll down the woman's cheeks as she knelt next to the Link, pushing away some rubble that lay next to him. "So many people have died... Most of us women and children escaped through the tunnels, but others weren't so lucky." Pausing, the woman took a moment to catch her breath and solemnly look around.

Kurt! Link had to know if the man had survived. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but the only sound that came out was a weak cough. Link's suddenly realized how dry his throat was.

Seeing this, Lisa reached down and lifted a small bladder of water to Link's lip. Never before had water tasted so good to the hero. It washed over his dry throat like the spring rain back in Ordon. Re-hydrated, Link finally asked the question that had been on his mind; was Kurt alive?

Lisa lowered her head when Link spoke. She knew of the emotional attachment the two had and why the young man was so concerned about her Husband's wellbeing. "Kurt is... stable. He was hit by an arrow in the back. He's alert but isn't moving much."

Link felt a wave a relief wash over him. One of the reasons he had let his guard down was because of the sight of Kurt's mighty form falling to his knees. However, the rest of the night's memories quickly surfaced in his mind.

Anger began to swell within him as he remembered Naila. Reaching up to his neck, the hero couldn't find the velvet pouch that had faithfully hung from his neck since he had found the mirror shard from the Mirror of Twilight. The shard, the physical proof that Midna did exist, was gone.

Before Lisa could say another word, Link began to rise to his feet. He could feel the venom from the arrow that had struck him the previous night still pulsing within his veins. Stumbling slightly, Link reached out and braced himself against a nearby wooden pillar that was charred from fire as he stood. Everything began to blur; he could distantly hear Lisa shouting something at him, but that didn't matter. All he knew was that he needed to get to his room, retrieve his weapons, and make chase to Naila and her raiders

Link couldn't walk straight. Right now, getting to the inn was about as difficult as walking on water for the hero. That was fine though. He'd walk through hell and face off against the monstrosities of the underworld before he let Naila escape his grasp. After what seemed like an eternity, Link was in his room. However, it was not how he left it.

Everything was gone.

His clawshots, hero's bow, and bombs had disappeared like the bandits of the night before. All of this other weapons and gadgets had disappeared as well. Link couldn't say he didn't suspect they would be gone, but it was still worth a shot to check if they'd been overlooked.

Exiting the room as quickly as he had entered, Link made his way downstairs where Lisa was waiting for him, concern evident on her face. "Link, what are you doing? You're hurt! You need rest!"

Her cries of concern rang hollow in the young man's ears. He understood her concern, but she did not understand his drive. The Hero couldn't let some flesh wounds or poison hold him back. He needed to get to Naila and take back what was his, and the window of opportunity to catch the bandit was closing with every second lost.

Link walked through the doorway of the inn, now missing its two wooden doors, and began to walk towards the stables that were down near the docks. There was one possession of Link that he knew the raiders would not be able to take.

Or should he say companion?

Link entered the stables through the now door less entryway and saw Epona. Her white mane showed cuts and signs of struggle, as did the rest of the horse. However, she remained standing strong.

Walking up to the horse, Link whispered into her ears; it was barely audible but Epona understood what he meant perfectly. Link watched as his horse trotted forward. Her saddle was gone, but that wouldn't stop Link.

Getting a grip on the horse, Link pulled himself up and sat on her bare back. With a loud yell, the young man raced out of the stables and onto the main path not far from the town.

The trail Naila left was not hard to follow. Then again, not much could hide from the passion that drove the Hero of Twilight.

-The Legend of Zelda-

-Shattered Mirror-

-Chapter 6-

The sun had long since set as Link continued to ride bare back on his mare. Epona remained strong their entire pursuit. Not once did she show any signs of fatigue, but Link was unsure if she could continue for much longer. It was, however, fortunate he would not have to find out how much longer Epona would have lasted.

Not far from Link, over the next hill even, came the sounds and sights of a large encampment. Link was positive this was the resting spot for Naila's raiders. Slowing Epona down to a trot, the hero began to dismount her.

As his feet hit the ground, Link suddenly became aware he was still poisoned. However, compared to earlier in the day when he had first awoken, the effects were much less of an issue. Still, Link knew he had to be careful; he would not last if he got into a skirmish.

Creeping over the hill, Link's suspicions were confirmed. Set in the small valley below were dozens of tents and hundreds of raiders. It looked like they were celebrating a successful raid. Link smirked, knowing he was about to crash their celebration.

Leaving Epona behind, the hero scaled down the steep hill, making sure to remain silent and hidden the entire way. Once down, it was a short walk to the encampment. There were no guards around the perimeter; perhaps they didn't feel like they needed to defend themselves against outside forces? Or maybe the guards had neglected their duty and decided to join in on the festivities like the rest of their comrades.

Either way, Link was grateful for the blessing and quietly moved forward. All around him, he could hear the shouts and cheers of drunken men; the smell of alcohol and burnt meat filled his nostrils, making him grunt in disgust.

Link stuck to the shadows as though he was allergic to light. On several occasions, Link had nearly stumbled into a group of several raiders who had rounded a corner more quickly than the hero anticipated. His quick reflexes had saved him up until that point.

However, Link's luck had just run out.

"Hey! Hey you with the stupid hat!" Link froze in horror as he heard a raider shout in his direction. "Stupid hat" was a term Midna had used to describe the floppy green hat on more than one occasion throughout their journey. Turning his head slowly, Link saw an enormous man, easily the size of Kurt lumbering in his direction. "Are you deaf or stupid? I'm talking to you!"

Link didn't know what to do. He was in no condition to fight; even standing upright was a challenge right now. Link silently cursed himself as the figure approached him.

"What are you doing over there by yourself? Come join us! We don't need to walk around in the dark guarding the camp tonight; no, tonight we feast!" Before Link could react, the man reached out and wrapped his hand around the hero's upper arm as if he was grabbing a child. Link stared in disbelief as he was dragged in front of a large fire with dozens of raiders around him. Sure enough, they were all intoxicated; they were also discussing last night's raid.

"It's a shame their woman and children fled... we could have sold them to the bulbin as servants or food," one of the raiders slurred as he took a gulp from the mug cradled in his hand.

"Are you stupid?" another raider across from the one who made the suggestion spat. "If Naila hears even a whisper that we want to sell the women and children to the bulbins, she'll cut through our ranks and gather more men later! I don't intend on ending up dead because you suggest we break one of the leader's rules."

"You're afraid of a woman!" the first raider mocked. "To think I joined a company of cuckoos!" However, much to Link and the raider's surprise, there were no laughs, only the piercing gazes all the other raiders around him.

"You best shut your mouth, novice. You know not of who you deal with," the large man who had dragged Link into the conversation growled in a dangerously low tone. "You will sooner die by our hands before you break one of Naila's laws." This was taken as a threat by the novice raider, who narrowed his eyes in anger and drew a small dagger.

"You speak big for a cuckoo," the intoxicated raider said, mockery dripping from his tongue. "You won't hurt me."

No sooner had the novice raider finished his sentence did the large man draw one of his short swords and run towards the man with its blade leveled. Things seemed to move in slow motion as the intoxicated raider's eye widened as he felt the cold steel blade of his fellow raider begin to cut through his neck.

Link watched, partly satisfied and partly disgusted, as the head of the foolish raider rolled to the ground. Chaos consumed the atmosphere as everybody got to their feet and grabbed their weapons. Link knew this was his chance.

As the chaos began to spread, the hero crept to the back of the crowd and into the shadows again. He watched as more swords were drawn, but no more blood was spilt. The short conversation had surprised Link; did Naila have some sort of honor code?

Link let out a small laugh. Honor code? If it existed, Link had not seen it the previous night.

Wearing the shadows as a cloak, Link began to continue toward the large tent in the center of the encampment he had seen from the hill. Surely thas was where Naila resided. When he found her, he would be sure to make her pay for the lives that were taken back at Belfair.

After much sneaking around and more careful avoidance, Link finally found himself behind the great tent in the center of the camp. It was much more quiet here then on the outskirts where the raiders were drinking away the day. It didn't take long for Link to find a way into the tent.

Link crouched behind several crates as he emerged from the hole he had found in the side of Naila's residence. The inside of the tent looked more like a room from Hyrule Castle then the a quickly assembled structure made of wooden supports and cloth. Ornate decorations hung on the walls and ceiling. Markings he had never seen before covered everything; it looked like he had entered another kingdom entirely.

Peaking around the crates, Link saw Naila sitting on a hammock reading a familiar looking book. Link's eyes narrowed as he realized just exactly it was she was reading.

It was a book on the Twili.

-The Legend of Zelda-

-Shattered Mirror-

-Chapter 7-

One of the first places Link had gone when he decided to search for his friend was Shad in castle town. If an ancient myth existed or a book about an obscure topic was nearby, Shad knew about it. It hadn't taken much convincing, if any at all, on Link's part to get Shad to help him. When the hero told the scholar what he was looking for, they traveled to one of Hyrule Castle's still standing libraries.

"You always are looking for the most interesting things! One of these days, you'll have to bring me along on one of your quest," Shad said longingly as his mind began to drift. "Still, the Twili. Such a strange topic. Not much exists on them."

Link was flipping through the pages of a book, absentmindedly listening to the enthusiastic man. Link found it fortunate that much of the archives in Hyrule Castle remained relatively untouched by Ganondorf's and Zant's attacks. However, he did wish it contained more about the long exiled race.

"I hear a lot of legends and stories in my studies. I once did a fair bit of research on the Twili. Even at my best I wasn't able to find much about them," Shad said in a disappointed tone. "To be honest, I don't even think the Twili exist. Why would the goddesses allow a species of monsters like them to exist instead of ridding the world of them?"

Link froze in place as Shad's words echoed in his head. _"Why would the goddesses allow a species of monsters like them to exist instead of ridding the world of them?"_ Link raised his head and gave the scholar a look he reserved for only his bitterest of enemies.

Shad froze as his eyes made contact with the hero's. He was expecting a laugh or even a dismissive look. The glare Link gave him was nothing short of terrifying.

"Ah - I... Um, I-I'm going to go check out another section of the library..." Shad spoke as he nearly ran away from the hero.

_"...Monsters..."_

Is that what everybody would see the Twili as? Monsters unfit to even breathe?

Much of Hyrule was still confused about what happened to them when Hyrule Castle was invaded by Zant and his minions. They saw them simply as an invading force, not as another race from another realm. Nobody knew it was in fact the Twili who had filled their hearts with fear and taken so many loved ones from them throughout the 'war'.

When all was over, Link and Zelda had agreed the involvement of the Twili was something that must remain a secret. Both triforce wielders knew that the citizens of Hyrule would not understand what had truly happened and would likely blame the Twili. While both were fairly certain the Twilight Realm was far from prying hands, it could do no harm if the events of the past few months remained a mystery.

Link had to calm himself as his hand clenched into a tight fist. Shad couldn't help himself; he knew only of what the legends had told him. As far as the light realm was concerned, the Twili never exsisted, and those who did believe they once existed painted them as monsters who terrorized the lands.

Looking back down at the book in front of him, Link began to read, searching for even the most obscure of hints to help him find his friend. Minutes turned to hours as Link continued to search for a starting point for his quest.

"L-Link...?"

Shad's shaky voice broke the hours of silence as he entered the room. Link looked up and saw the scholar, still looking quite frightened. A pang of guilt rang through Link's body; he didn't mean to act the way he did towards the man.

"I found something interesting..." the scholar began slowly, cautious of his words. "This is the Chronicles of Vadum, a warrior in an ancient mythos from another land. It mentions a dark tribe who was sealed away in another realm with an item blessed by the goddesses." Link's eyes widened as he began to contemplate exactly what it was that Shad was saying.

"However, that's all it says. The legend comes from the far east; it doesn't say where exactly... It's vague but I thought you would like to know."

And Link did. Unknown to Shad, the hero's spirit was soaring.

-The Legend of Zelda-

-Shattered Mirror-

-Chapter 8-

Link shook his head as the memory of how he acquired the book ran through his head. It was a rare book and it only mentioned the Twili once; even then it wasn't even by name. However, despite its vagueness, Link wasn't about to let Naila have it.

Reaching over his shoulder, Link grabbed the handle of his sword and pulled it from its scabbard. The Ordon blade shined faintly in the candlelight that lit the room. It was really a hollow act; Link was still suffering from the poison that had entered his system the night before. In his current shape, he had no doubt Naila could easily dodge any attack he tried. However, maybe the woman wouldn't know this? Wiping the previous thought from his mind, Link knew his only chance was now; the hero stood and made his presence known.

Naila looked up from the leather bound book to see the ominous form of Link slowly and silently advancing towards her. Her brows raised at the sight; she certainly wasn't expecting to see the young man again.

"You know, it's not nice to point a sword at an unarmed person," Naila mused as she set the book down next to her. Turning her head back to Link, Naila's eyes narrowed as she said, "It's especially rude to enter a woman's quarters without her approval."

Rocking in the hammock slightly, Naila jumped forward and landed on the ground in front of her. Link eyed her cautiously; what could she be up to?

"I've been a raider for a very long time. In fact, you could say I've been doing it all my life," the woman began to speak as she walked towards a crate which acted as a desk. "You see, I'm the descendant of a great tribe from the desert. We were feared, non crossed us. When we wanted something, it wasn't a question of if we could get it, but when."

The look on Naila's face seemed to sadden a bit. "Those days have passed and only a few of us remain." Just as quickly as it had changed, Naila's expression changed back to one of confidence. "I've seen everything. Royal family heirlooms to cursed gold; you name it, I've seen it."

Reaching down, Naila grabbed another book. Link recognized it as another one of the books he had taken from the castle library to aid him in his quest. "Never before though, have I found such a complete collection of literature about a race of people who supposedly never even existed." Looking up, book in hand, Naila's expression was not that of mockery or smugness; it was one of true curiosity. "And never have I found such a collection on one man."

Link tensed up as he heard her speak. It was almost as if she was trying to get him to say something, but he remained quiet. "You're not from around here, are you? What is written in those notes of yours, Ordon? Coming all the way from a province of Hyrule must mean you're doing something important." Placing the book down, Naila continued. "But what that is, is the question."

"I've heard of the Twilight Realm before in my travels. It's said to be a place frozen in eternal twilight. Could you imagine such a place?" A short laugh made its way from her mouth. "I've always dismissed it as a myth though. However, your collection here is making me reconsider."

The hero eyed the woman with an icy stare. "Oh, so scary!" she taunted. "Could you imagine a place such as the Twilight Realm? Untouched for thousands of years, exotic treasures everywhere you look. It would be quite a cache. I could probably never go back to small villages like Belfair afterwards though; the thrill just wouldn't be there."

Link felt a shiver run through his spine as the words came off of Naila's tongue. She would do to the Twilight Realm what she did to Belfair? What she had been doing her whole life? No, he couldn't allow that to happen; he _wouldn't_ allow that to happen.

"I have a proposition for you, boy," Naila began, instantly catching Link's attention. "Join me and help me find the Twilight Realm. We could greatly benefit from each other's help."

Link wanted to scream inside. This woman was offering to help him find the one thing he wanted in life, but doing so would also ensure its destruction. Oh, what a cruel game the goddesses played!

As Link's thoughts raced about his mind an unorganized mess, his eyes caught hold of something dangling from Naila's pocket. It was the velvet pouch that held the mirror shard. It was at that moment, Link knew exactly what his answer was. Without saying a word, the young man lunged forward and grabbed for the pouch, pulling it out of the woman's pocket and into his hand.

Rolling forward, Link barely regained his balance as he got to his feet. Looking back, the calm and collective face of Naila was replaced with one of rage. "Twice I've offered you membership into my numbers, and twice you turn them down! There will not be a third time!"

The woman reach down and grabbed a short curved sword from a nearby crate and began to rush Link. The hero dodged out of the way, sweeping her off her feet in the process. With a loud thud, the raider fell onto the ground as Link ran out of the tent with several books in hand.

"Guards!" Naila roared as she regained her footing. "Guards! We have an intruder! Stop him!"

Even as far away from the tent as he was, Link could clearly make out the orders the woman had given her men. Time was short; soon the mess of intoxicated men would be an organized search effort. He had to escape before that happened.

Link ran as fast as his feet would carry him to the hill where Epona was hidden. The moon was high in the sky and shone down like the spotlight of Belfair's lighthouse. It took all of his strength to scale the steep hill to reach his faithful companion.

When Link rounded the top of the hill, Epona was waiting for him. Wasting no time, Link jumped up on the horse and began to ride back towards Belfair.

The entire time home, Naila's word echoed in Link' head.

_" Could you imagine a place such as the Twilight Realm? Untouched for thousands of years, exotic treasures everywhere you look."_

Link would do everything in his power to ensure that Nailia would never see the serene beauty of the eternal twilight that was the Twilight Realm.

For Midna.

Hours passed, and Link laid atop Epona. Her run had slowed to a quick gait. The sun had peaked over the top of the Reslo Mountains to the east no more than ten minutes ago. Time didn't seem to matter for the hero at that moment; nothing seemed right anyways. The vivid shades of colors that covered the land had slowly blurred together in Link's vision. There were no longer any sharp lines or much of any definition.

The hero's grip on the mare was slowly weakening. Through the fogginess of his mind, Link couldn't help but wonder if this is what Midna felt like when she was skirting the boundaries of life and death after Zant's attack, riding on a lone beast's back in a nearly hopeless effort to save her realm from the King of Evil.

Link truly did miss Midna. Without fail, every day his thoughts would wander back to her in some way, shape, or form. On this particular morning though, after all he went through the past couple of days, the hero's longing to see his friend seemed magnified tenfold. What Link wouldn't give to hear the Twili say one of her sarcasm laced insults about getting himself into a mess like this.

Then again, he was in this mess because of her. Maybe she would let him off easy?

Link let out a quiet laugh with his remaining strength, though it came out as more of an inaudible mumble. Was he so delirious that he had begun to think such things?

Another laugh came from his mouth. Well, if he was going to die, why not die with his companion on his mind.

The blur of colors quickly began to fade into black. Link couldn't help but feel a bit depressed at his end. The Hero of Twilight, done in by a group of raiders while on a journey?

Maybe he had overstepped his bounds and this was the goddesses' way of punishing him.

At this last thought, Link's vision became completely enveloped in black, and the darkness overtook him.

* * *

><p>AN:

I'm fairly surprised... is my writing so poor that I only got one (albeit honest and very helpful) review? I have to wonder if the reason why there's a lack of interest in this fiction is because I haven't filled it with the common tropes that plague fanfiction in general and Link x Midna stories, and also that it is slower paced than many others on this site. I will not degrade myself by falling into those tropes.

This is a story about Link's journey to meet a lost friend and the people he meets along the way. I'm trying to write a mature (not as in a lemon, but as something even an adult would enjoy reading) story. If there isn't any interest in such a thing, then I won't continue writing it. I have several projects that I perpetually work on, and they consume a lot of time. If nobody here enjoys what I write, I'll put the time I allot for writing this into something else.

TheStabilityProject: thank you for you review, it's appreciated.

EDIT: XAOTL Omega:

I sent you a message, but I'll copy it here for other readers in case they too are thinking of what you wrote or are possibly confused:

"As you may have read, I DID write out this story with the intent on creating a fan-game based on it. One of the problems with any continuation, fan-game or official, is that you expect the character (in this case Link) to be at his uber-level self. That's to be expected, but, I implemented a plot device if you will that fixes that. This plot device was more intended for game-play purposes than for story, so maybe it didn't transfer well/I wasn't clear.

The arrow Link was struck by was poisoned. Naila herself noted she was surprised to see Link awake in Part One. She also states it either kills it vitctims most of the time or severely incapacitates them for months. Link, being as powerful as he is, survived but is in a weakened state as of now. I may not have gone in-depth about his condition, but I did write several times that Link could still feel the effects of the poison. The action of raising his sword against Naila was nothing more than a wounded wolf baring his fangs against a predator.

After all, the entire reason Link collapsed atop Epona at the end of Part II was because of the poison.

I am also aware of the limitations and problems one might encounter while trying to enter the twilight-realm. This has been planned for as well. I know of the twili's culture and the power they possess."


	4. Part III: Haste and Spirit

_**Before you begin reading, I would like to thank those who reviewed, but also apologize for acting the way I did. Begging for reviews is something I frown upon, yet I did exactly that last chapter. I hope you all enjoy the latest part of my story.**_

* * *

><p>-The Legend of Zelda-<p>

- The Desert Thief -

-Chapter 9-

* * *

><p>Two full days had passed since Naila and her raiders had laid siege to the small, walled town of Belfair. Several men had died in her defense; sadly, their efforts did not show. Almost every building had crumbled to the ground or was blackened from the fires that had ravaged their insides. The air was still filled with the smoky scent the fires had caused; it was just another reminder of what had happened only days before.<p>

Lisa had watched everything unfold; it still seemed as though it was all just a terrible, terrible dream. Being the wife of a figure such as Kurt, many of the survivors turned to the woman for guidance in the aftermath of the attack. It was quite a burden to have the hopes and spirits of an entire town placed upon your shoulder; this, Lisa could say for certain.

"Alria, how are the wounded holding up?" Lisa asked said young woman who stood in front of her as she walked by one of the few remaining intact buildings. It was being used as a makeshift sick house. While most of the women and children had escaped, the men who remained and fought suffered many injuries ranging from cuts and flesh wounds to broken bones and dislocated joints.

"Most of them are doing well," Alria replied as she turned to face the elder woman. "I don't think any of them are at risk of death anymore." A faint smile graced the girl's lip as she finished her sentence. After going through so much hurt and despair the past couple of days, it was nice to be able to say something positive. The girl's demeanor quickly changed as she voiced a question of her own. "If you don't mind, may I ask how Kurt is doing?"

Lisa had to fight the sudden urge to release the floodgates that were holding back her emotions. Her husband was not as fortunate as the rest of the people who had been injured in the attack. Kurt had been hit with several poisoned arrows. He had survived, but had rarely woken up since the attack. The few times he did gain consciousness, he was either in too much pain to communicate or was delirious.

"He's still alive... I don't think he'll give up; Kurt is a strong man," Lisa spoke, a genuine smile forming as she did so. It was true; she often had teased her husband about his seemingly unending stamina and strength. He had been a great warrior before settling down in Belfair; the man had seen his share on conflict and death.

"I'm sure he will be," the quiet voice of Alria spoke. Both women remained silent as they continued their work. The sun had risen several hours ago, and the cool, morning air was beginning to warm. A gentle breeze blew in from the sea. This combination of weather and the lack of normal business that usually took place created a surreal, serene atmosphere.

"Epona!"

One of the villagers, a young boy, shouted the name of Link's mare. The shout caught the attention of almost everybody in the village. Many had watched the young man ride out of the stables on the horse in pursuit of the raiders. None thought he would return; even the elderly whose eyes' were poor could see the green clad hero was in no condition to set out the previous day. It was a miracle he had even been able to get to his feet.

All who were able rushed into the streets as shouts and cheers of Link's and Epona's name spread like a tsunami. Lisa was in the front of the crowd racing towards the horse. Despite all of the chaos, Epona remained tranquil. Maybe it was because of her own exhaustion? Even the powerful mare needed rest.

As she neared Epona, Lisa gasped at what she saw atop the horse. Link was lying, motionless, on the bare back of Epona. His face was wet with sweat and his clothes dirty and cut. Blood seeped from oozing cuts and bruises, slowly dripping down his skin and staining his horse's white mane. The hero's back rose only in the slightest as he inhaled, his breathing shallow.

"Link!" Lisa shouted. There was no response. "Come on everybody, help me out here!" The request was unneeded. Before her sentence was finished, everybody began to help the injured man off his horse and into the make-shift hospital.

"Link, you fool!" Lisa cried as she disappeared into the building.

* * *

><p>-The Legend of Zelda-<p>

- The Desert Thief -

-Chapter 10-

* * *

><p>Link didn't feel well. In fact, he felt downright terrible.<p>

The hero slowly opened his eyes. The dry crust around his eyelids cracked and broke free as they opened for the first time in what could have been days. He had no idea where he was. Did Naila catch up to Epona and capture him? No, she had made it clear his rejection of her offer had firmly cemented his place on her list of enemies for the foreseeable future. She would no doubt kill him if given the chance.

"Link...?" A familiar voice reached the young man's ears. "By the goddesses, Link you have to stop doing this to me!"

Lisa, it had to be her.

Turning his head, the Hero of Twilight saw the concerned face of his friend. Behind her was another woman, Alria. She looked equally concerned.

"You're safe. Everybody is safe, so please, don't run off to chase down those raiders again, please!" The woman pleaded as she took his hand and squeezed it. Link stared at her for a few moments before letting his dry lips crack into a smile. He let out a short breath and closed his eyes again. She had no idea why he chased down those raiders; but what did it matter? He had gotten back what was taken from him. At least the item he cherished the most.

His actions seemed to confuse Lisa, but the woman didn't care at all. She was just happy the boy wouldn't be risking his life doing something stupid when he was as near to death as he was the previous day. "Thank you, Link."

A wonderful silence filled the room for several seconds before the woman began to talk again. "You've been out for nearly two days. When you came into town, you were unconscious. Epona was stressed but is recovering herself. It's as if Farore herself had cloaked you with her protection." Link chuckled at the comment. In a way, he was protected by the goddess, just not how the woman expected.

"I still have to ask, what drove you to do such a reckless thing? Was it revenge? They couldn't have taken something of yours worth your life, could they have?" she asked. Link's cheerful appearance quickly faded as his hand shot up to his neck to make sure his most precious possession was where it belonged.

The soft, black velvet felt like heaven for his fingers as they passed over the surface of the pouch. The hero let out a sigh of relief; it was worth it.

Lisa seemed confused by his actions, but decided not to press the issue further. Link was a strange man in her eyes, but she did not judge him. There was something about the way he presented himself, the way he walked, that seemed to show an air of maturity and wisdom she'd never seen before. She respected that.

The hero turned to face Lisa. His eyes were firm and locked with hers. At that moment, the woman knew he was about to tell her something very important.

* * *

><p>-The Legend of Zelda-<p>

- The Desert Thief -

-Chapter 11-

* * *

><p>Kurt had entered the room where Link rested only moments before the hero began speaking. He had awoken the day before and, against the wishes of his wife, was up and about. Link was happy to see him well, but felt he was obligated to tell the two why he acted the way he did. They were, after all, two of the closest people he knew outside of the Kingdom of Hyrule.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Link began telling the tale of his journey to their land and what led him here. He left out specifics such as who Midna was, or even what she was for that matter. The Twilight Realm was still something he wouldn't share with anybody. Naila only discovered information regarding the realm because of Link's carelessness for keeping his research safe, and because Link was poisoned during the woman's siege on Belfare.

Naila had taken from him all of his research and a precious object. She studied his notes and quickly became interested in what he sought. However, if in the wrong hands, what he sought could prove to be more dangerous than any could fathom, and that was his reasoning for leaving so hastily.

"That's quite a tale, boy," Kurt said thoughtfully as he ran his fingers through his thick, coarse beard. "This friend you speak of... she must mean much to you if you've traveled around the world in search of her." The sentence was said with absolute seriousness. An unspoken message seemed to make its way between the two men.

Link's eyes were firm as he nodded his head. Midna held a place in his heart no other living thing held. She had been with him in his darkest hour, and his in hers. They shared a bond much deeper than that of a mutual friendship.

"You never mentioned why you couldn't see your friend again. Is there a reason?" Lisa asked.

Link's eyes flashed in pain as the image of the Mirror of Twilight shattering ran through his head. The hero's mouth remained sealed as he slowly nodded his head. Lisa could see the issue was upsetting for the young man.

"And you said you seek something that could be dangerous in the hands of somebody such as Naila?" Kurt asked. Link wasted no time in confirming the statement. The woman had made her intentions perfectly clear when Link had showed up in her tent, uninvited. The only outcome of Naila possessing a way into the twilight realm was ruin and destruction for both worlds. "Then she must be stopped."

"But how? She command a small army!" Alria shouted. "She devastated our town as if our defenses didn't exist. How can we stop somebody like that?"

"This is true, but that doesn't mean it'll help her obtain whatever it is Link is looking for," Kurt interjected. Turning once again to the hero, the burly man continued. "Link, did you ever find out where the object you seek is located?" The green clad man shook his head, obviously disappointed in himself. "Where were you going to search next? Did you write it down?"

Link raised his head as he sifted through his memories. Before getting ready to leave the small town, the hero had indeed written down the next place in his hunt. After a few moments, Link nodded in confirmation to Kurt's question.

"Then if Naila has your notes, that's surely where she'll begin," Kurt summarized.

It was then Link realized what Kurt said was true.

He didn't have much time.

* * *

><p>-The Legend of Zelda-<p>

- The Desert Thief-

-Chapter 12-

* * *

><p>After freshening up and resupplying with whatever resources the town could spare, Link saddled Epona and made for the ruins located to the northeast of Belfair, despite Lisa's protest. They rested untouched for hundreds of years, guarded by ancient old growth and the menacing monsters that lurked in the dark woods. It was an eerie place for certain.<p>

Link had read about the ruins in the archives back at Belfair and had planned to visit them before he left the area in hopes of finding anything that could help him find a link between his world and the Twilight realm. The ruins dated to about the time of the interloper's war.

None of the dangers would deter Link, however. The hero knew full well that his quest's significance had just been multiplied tenfold. While his underlying motivation was undoubtedly selfish, he now had a much more altruistic reason to find a way into the twilight realm. That reason was so that Naila couldn't utilize it, whatever 'it' may be, to cause chaos in Midna's world.

Still, Link couldn't help but think this was his entire fault to begin with. The hero's desire to once again see his friend again had driven him into despair. During his journey, Link had learned so much from the Twili imp.

At first, he couldn't stand her. She was cruel to him and used him like a tool.

_"I__n exchange for my help, you have to do __exactly__ as I say!__"_

That was one of the first things she had said to him while he was still in the dark, damp sewers of Castle Town. He was a beast at that time, not even able to counter the condescending imp. All he could do was let out a low and dangerous growl. Even that didn't seem to faze her; then again, Midna knew the truth about what was going on. Why would she be afraid of him?

However, Link's attitude towards the imp changed as time went by. Most of the time, she remained uncaring and condescending, but there were brief instances when she let her guard down. Link could see that there was something hidden beneath her cruel façade. He would have never guessed what that was, though.

When Link had fought in the lakebed temple and retrieved the final Fused Shadow, Midna was overjoyed. For one of first times since he'd met her, the little creature seemed truly happy and even apologetic. However, all of that came to a grinding halt when Zant made his presence known.

He had attacked Link and cursed him like he did Midna. However, Link's condition was nothing compared to his companion's. Zant had attacked her with the light of Lanaryu; she should have died, but the imp still breathed.

The journey to Zelda's chamber had Link's canine heart beating rapidly the entire time, and just not from exhaustion. He was worried, terrified even, of his friend's condition. She was pale and looked ill. Midna could barely whisper when they arrived in front of Zelda and Link was covered in gashes and blood and dirt. They must have looked pathetic.

The princess, however, had sacrificed herself for the imp. It was an action that left Link breathless for several reasons, but his companion was alive. Then there moment when Midna discovered the shattered Mirror of Twilight. Despair showed in her eyes.

From then on out, Link no longer traveled through the perils of the world to save Hyrule. No, he had made a promise to a friend that he'd help her save her realm. That was his driving force. It was only after braving the perils of Hyrule to complete the mirror that Link learned of her true identity.

The Twilight Princess.

She was no longer with him because of a mutually beneficial partnership made in the bowels of Castle Town. She was with him because Link chose to remain with her. They were friends and the two shared a bond nobody else could begin to fathom.

And all of that had been shattered in a single moment.

Link couldn't help but sigh aloud. All the grief the Twilight Princess had caused him was immense, but he wouldn't trade a moment of it away for anything. Maybe he was being unreasonable? Still, he had to push on.

It didn't take long for Link to find the ruins deep in the forest. He simply had to follow the tracks Naila left in her wake. Apparently the woman had read through his notes and books. Hopefully she had just sent a sentry; they had to backtrack from their encampment to reach the ruins. It wouldn't seem to make much sense to send the majority of your forces back the way you came, but with Naila, Link couldn't be certain as to what she would do.

The sun shone through the canopy of the forest; rays of light fought to reach the forest floor only to be stopped by the thick underbrush surrounding the path. Moss had overtaken the stone of the ruins and had given them a long abandoned look.

Dismounting Epona, Link felt his feet sink into the damp, muddy ground. Birds and insects sang all around him as he approached the ruins. In front of him were fresh footprints; it was obvious Naila's men were already inside the temple, scourging it for any artifacts, relics, or information that could help the raider and her men travel to the Twilight Realm.

He couldn't waste any time. Link broke into a sprint and entered the dark unknown.

* * *

><p>-The Legend of Zelda-<p>

- The Desert Thief -

-Chapter 13-

* * *

><p>Link hadn't even been inside the ruins for even half an hour, and he already found himself missing some of the tools Naila's men had stolen from him. One piece of equipment he missed the most was his clawshot. It had given him an edge in countless situations during his past adventures. Being able to extend your reach several body lengths was a very useful ability.<p>

Still, even without his equipment Link had managed to fight his way through the temple. As he predicted, the hero ran into many of Naila's men along the way; judging by their numbers, Naila probably sent a medium sized scouting party back. Most of them were lowly in rank, but several veterans made themselves known. He had taken each one down with precision and skill, leaving an open path to the ruin's central chambers.

However, Naila's men were the least of his concern. The moment he set foot inside the ancient place, he felt a familiar yet distant presence come over him. Link couldn't place exactly what that feeling was, however. To say it disturbed the hero was an understatement.

However, he let the feeling slip away as he entered the main chamber of the temple. It was a massive, domed room covered with plants and dirt. Ornate pillars rose from the ground in a circular pattern around the center. The sun shone through several cracks in the ceiling, illuminating several portions of the chamber.

Inside were several men, Naila's no doubt. They didn't seem like much, especially considering what Link had faced in the past. Melting into the shadows, Link sneaked around the room and gradually moved closer to its center. Upon nearing the men, he could hear them talking amongst themselves.

"We 'avn't found anything in this whole goddess forsaken place. We should just grab that stone and get out of here," one of the raiders, who was abnormally tall and lanky, said through a thick accent. Link couldn't quite place his finger on what region of the world the goon was from.

"Speak for yourself, I've found me a pet to take home," another raider, this one of average build with dirty blonde hair, said while lifting a makeshift cage. Inside was a fairy that was frantically flying about. Looking down, the blonde hair man shook the cage and bit and scowled. "Hey, stop flying around like that! You'll shake the cage apart!"

"Both of ya' shut your traps!" the third and final man said. Reaching out towards a pedestal nested within the center of the room, the raider grabbed a large gem that had rested atop it and held the stone up towards some of the stray rays of light that filtered into the room. The sage colored gem was encased in an ornate gold mesh of sorts; it was quite a beautiful stone. "We've swept through this place, and this is the only bit of treasure I've seen the entire time. Let's get out of this here and back to the camp."

"You've got it _boss_," the word was spoken with blatant sarcasm by the lanky man. Ignoring the comment and raider holding the gem began walking towards the exit when he was violently thrown across the room, dropping the gem in the process. Link's eye also traced something else falling from the man's shirt; it appeared to be a book. He was, however, less interested in whatever objects had fallen to the ground and was more concerned about the unseen force that had slung the unsuspecting man across the room.

Fear quickly set in as the two remaining raiders began looking around the room. There was nothing, just ancient walls and old growth. Neither one ever saw the force that picked them up and threw them around the room as though they were ragdolls.

Link watched the entire scene unfold, also unable to see the force. However, he didn't need to, for Link heard a shriek so unmistakable, a shiver ran down his spine.

He was in the presence of a poe.

* * *

><p>-The Legend of Zelda-<p>

- The Desert Thief -

-Chapter 14-

* * *

><p>"Hurry you fool! Get up!"<p>

The small yet authoritative voice of Midna echoed in the large room deep within the depths of the Arbiter's Ground. Link had been thrown back by an unseen force upon entering the temple. He slowly got up, relatively unhurt, as he looked around. His eyes scanned the area but he couldn't see anything; what had hit him? The shrill shriek of his attacker made him cover his ears as he spotted a glowing lantern hovering mid-air not far from him.

"Link, that's not an ordinary enemy, you can't touch it like you are now," Midna noted, with some concern, as she appeared from his shadow. Lifting her hands, she summoned the dark crystal that had once been embedded in the skull of the hero. "This requires an entirely different set of senses."

Link realized what she was hinting at and nodded his head in agreement. Midna reached forward and touched the crystal to his forehead. Upon contact, Link could _feel_ the dark energy of the shadow magic begin to flow into his body, into his very _soul_. The man's body began to change; he could hear ear shattering cracks as his bones were broken and his flesh ripped. The transformation between man and beast was never very pleasant, but it was something he had grown used to.

Falling forward, Link caught himself with his paws and steadied himself. Moments later, Midna landed on his back and moved into a comfortable position. "Let's kill this thing, Link!"

Link didn't need to be told, but growled in approval. Looking ahead, the wolf could now see his target. A poe lay ahead of him, an enemy he had rarely faced before. However, this poe was different than the ones he faced outside of the forsaken prison; this poe seemed much more twisted and demented.

Lurching forward, the wolf latched upon the apparition and began to literally rip the being apart. Screams of agony filled the room as Link fought harder and harder to claim the soul of the hateful spirit.

Shaking violently, the creature flung the wolf off of itself. Link tumbled aside and rolled several times before regaining his balance. Midna reformed upon his back and pressed her body against his, getting a good grip of his fur. The spirit turned and made eye contact with the two.

"Get it, Link!" Midna yelled.

Link let out a terrifying howl as she charged the spirit head on. It raised its lantern in defense and shook unnatural flames from it. The fire rained down around it and glowed a bright blue; this did not stop the beast that was Link from stopping its charge.

Using his powerful hind legs, Link jumped through the flames and once again latched onto the spirit. He could feel it tremble as he sunk his canine's into its soul, a feeling he was familiar enough with to know what to do next.

Ripping his head back, Link tore the soul of the poe out of its body. It shrieked in pain one last time before falling to the ground, its robes landing in a disheveled mess. Seeing the threat gone, Midna released her grip on the wolf's fur and floated towards the remains of the spirit.

"That was… intense," Midna commented as she looked around. "It's a good thing Zant gave us that little gift, isn't it?" The imp smirked as she reached out and touched the forehead of Link's wolf form. The crystal slowly emerged from his skull and began to float in front of the two. Midna snapped her fingers and in the blink of an eye, the crystal was gone. "We'll have to thank him next time we see him."

Link felt his body transform back into that of a Hylian. It was good to be back in his natural form. Looking over at Midna, he could see she was awaiting a response from him. Link could only manage a small chuckle and shook his head as he dusted off his tunic. Midna's sense of humor had grown on him over the past several weeks, though he didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

"I'm glad you think that's funny," Midna rolled her eyes before floating back over to him. Looking around the room, the little imp sighed before continuing. "Come on, this place looks pretty big. I think we're going to be here for a while."

With that final word, Midna disappeared back into his shadow to quietly watch as horrors of the Arbiter's Ground came to life.

* * *

><p>-The Legend of Zelda-<p>

- The Desert Thief-

-Chapter 15-

* * *

><p>Link watched from the shadows as the hateful spirit continued to assault the three raiders who had managed to survive its first assault. Link knew, however, that there was no hope for them; in their current form, they wouldn't even be able to touch the ghost let alone harm it.<p>

Through the terrified screams of Naila's men, Link realized that this was his chance to grab whatever treasure the three goons had grabbed from the center of the room. Moving silently but quickly, Link emerged from the shadow and rolled in front of the treasure; sure enough, next to it lay a familiar book. The book was one Link had collected in his travels. Naila must have given it to them to make sure her men knew what they were looking for, or knew where they were going. Reaching out to grab the book and whatever treasure the raiders had disturbed, Link's sly actions were quickly made apparent for everybody in the room, for he had forgotten about one other entity.

"Please, help me!"

Looking to his left, Link saw the source of the voice. It was the fairy! Sure enough, the floating ball of light had called out for help just as Link was about to make his quiet retreat. The hero's eyes were wide as he realized he now had the full attention of the poe; the raiders had stopped making any noise several moments ago.

An ear-splitting screech filled the air as the spirit began to advance towards Link; he could see the eerie blue lantern growing closer by the second. The young man's eyes darted around the room before he made a split second decision. Despite what his quest was, despite the fact that the fairy had blown his cover, Link couldn't leave the poor creature to die in a cage deep inside the dank, ancient ruins.

Closing his fingers into a fist, Link's gauntlet's shattered the wooden cage, causing the fairy to flutter about wildly as it escaped its confines. Reaching down, Link grabbed both items that lay in front of him and turned around towards the exit of the room.

And he ran.

Never before did Link run so fast. In the past, he hadn't the need; Midna could warp him out of a situation if he got in over his head, or he could use a piece of equipment to get him out of trouble or fight his way through it. Now, however, it was just him, the clothes on his back, and his Ordon sword, and none of those would help him when facing off against a poe.

Everything seemed like a blur as Link ran through the ruins. His heart was racing and he could hear the angry spirit right on his tail. The hero silently cursed as he ran; that _fairy_ just had to speak up, didn't it?

Link's breath was running short when he felt a change in the temperature. The air was moving, and the tunnel was getting brighter.

Light!

Freedom was only a few moment away! Pushing himself harder than ever before, Link reached the exit of the temple. Just as he felt the warm rays of the sun hit his face, he felt a cold, bony hand grab his ankle. Looking down, Link saw what was undoubtedly the poe's hand grasped firmly around his lower leg. However, it was in the light, exposing it to those who still walked amongst the living. The spiteful spirit's hatred of all things living had caused it to expose itself, a mistake for certain.

In one quick movement, Link reached for his sword and brought it down upon the wrist of the ghost. He heard it shriek in pain as he dismembered it. The hand disintegrate into blue flames as it was now no longer connected to the soul that enabled it to exists in the first place.

Link let a large sigh escape his mouth as he heard the spirit begin to retreat back into the ruins. He hadn't come so close to death while exploring temples or ruins since his travels with Midna. It was a strong reminder of how reliant he was on Midna during their quest together; he certainly couldn't have done it alone.

Finally able to catch his breath Link decided to examine the item he had grabbed from the depths of the ruin. Pulling it from his tunic, Link saw it was a dark green emerald encased in a cage of pure gold. The cage itself was made out of an intricate gold lace that intertwined together at one focal point towards the bottom of the gem.

Holding it up to the light, Link watched in a trance-like state as it bathed the ground around him in a green light. He was snapped out of his trance when a small, feminine voice spoke quietly behind him.

"H-hello?"

Turning around, Link began to reach for his weapon when he saw something he didn't expect to see. It was a forest fairy, and - if Link had to guess - it was the forest fairy from inside the temple. His eyes narrowed a bit, but not in a hostile manner; it was more as though Link was trying to figure out what the fairy wanted.

"You… you saved me..!" The fairy fluttered up and down a bit. "I want to thank you, I owe you my life."

Link didn't know what to say. He was used to saving those in need; the fairy wasn't any exception. Waiting several moments, the small being continued, "My name is Vari. I… I'd like it if you'd let me follow you!" The fairy had all but blurted out the sentence, almost as if it was nervous.

The hero was a bit shocked by the request. It wanted to join him? Why would it want to do such a thing? Surely it didn't feel like it was indebted to him, did it? Upon seeing Link's facial expression, Vari began to speak again.

"I-I'm far from my home… I went out to see the world away from my grove. I ran into those men and was caught by one; you saved me from them." The fairy seemed to look around before continuing. "I have traveled all over these lands, and know my way around. So please, won't you let me travel with you?"

Link looked at the fairy with a look that seemed a cross of confusion and contemplation. What could this fairy help him with that he could not handle by himself? Would she just get in the way, or could this Vari prove to be an asset to him in the lands so far from his home?

Several moments passed; no words were said between the two. Finally, the corners of Link's mouth tightened ever so slightly as a smile formed on his face. The fairy seemed to understand and fluttered around a bit before coming to rest in front of the hero's face.

"Thank you! You won't regret this," she said happily. "I've introduced myself, may I ask your name?"

In that moment, Link gained a new companion, something he had not had since Midna's departure from his realm. It was an odd sensation, almost betrayal, but Link brushed that aside. If he gained a companion in his search to find his old companion, then so be it. He already promised himself that he would search the four corners of the world to see his friend again.

In the end, as long as that was the result, that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This chapter was difficult to write, mainly because of lack of inspiration. Believe it or not, what finally inspired me to write this chapter was the arrival of a package in the mail. If anybody reading this is a die-hard Zelda fan, you should check out First4Figures. They produce high-quality Zelda statues/figures (also a bit expensive). I received my statue of Imp form Midna riding atop wolf form Link, opened it up, turned on Midna's glowing hair, and said to myself, "Okay, let's do this."**_

_**On a more relevant note, I decided to add a companion to be the 'voice of Link', so to speak. It was something I had originally planned but omitted for some odd reason or another. Her name was originally going to be Tali (a mix of a couple of names I'm sure most Zelda fans will realize), but decided against it because of that namesake being shared by a certain quarian in the Mass Effect universe. Being a self-proclaimed Talimancer, I couldn't do it! Ah well, Vari seemed just as 'fairy-ish'.**_

___**Until next update, I hope you're all enjoying my vision of Link's post-Twilight Princess quest to find his dear friend. **_


	5. Part IV: Planning and Memories

**Hello everybody, and Happy New Year! Here's my gift to all of my (the two of you) readers! Enjoy part IV of _desert Thief_**

* * *

><p>-The Legend of Zelda-<p>

-The Desert Thief-

-Chapter 16-

* * *

><p>"So, where are we headed now?"<p>

A question, and one Link had heard asked _several_ times since he was joined by his new fairy companion. Vari had proved to be helpful to Link in many ways. The fairy hadn't lied when she told Link that she was familiar with the land, and had even proven to be knowledgeable of the many creatures that lived there.

However, Vari had made it clear that she _would_ be heard, whether Link wanted to hear what she had to say or not; then again, Link couldn't recall a time when he had a chance to tell the fairy otherwise. This wasn't a bad thing per say, it was nice to hear somebody's voice from time to time while journeying through an unknown land. He still missed hearing Midna speak from his shadow, scolding him for his brash actions.

Link was a man of few words. He was content to melt into a secluded corner and simply listen to a conversation, an attribute he could thank Midna for amplifying. Vari would prefer to be leading the conversation; the two balanced each other out quite well.

"Link?"

The man in question looked up from the book he was reading and noticed the floating ball of light directly in front of him. Vari waited patiently for an answer to her previous question, a question Link realized he failed to answer.

Sighing, Link simply shrugged his shoulders in uncertainty. While he had planned ahead before Naila had sacked Belfair, the hero usually determined his next destination by local legends, old books, or even his own personal hunches. With Naila in possession of almost all of his books, he had to rely on the other two options, neither of which seemed to be helpful at the moment.

"You don't know where?"

Link shook his head, the edges of his lips lowering into a frown. It was frustrating not having any direction. The book he had recovered from deep within the ancient temple where he found Vari, the one Naila's man had dropped, wasn't revealing any sort of revelation. He had read the book before when he first acquired it, but it was among the vaguest of the literature he had collected.

Now that the book was the _only_ bit of text he had about the interlopers and their reign of terror and war, Link found himself once again scouring its pages looking for anything new that could point him in the right direction. Expectedly, it revealed very little information.

Vari looked down at the book that rested in Link's lap and flew down close to it. Link couldn't tell what the fairy was doing; could Vari read Hylian? It wasn't farfetched for a fairy to know a language, but Link honestly couldn't tell if the fairy was reading or not. Without being able to see the ball of light's eyes, she could be sleeping for all he knew.

"This is an interesting book," Vari said after a few moments. Apparently she _could_ read. "It looks like a chronicler's work. Are you using it to find your friend?"

Link slowly nodded his head. Vari had asked Link many questions in the short time they'd traveled together, some quite personal others quite trivial. When asked about his motivation for being so far from home, the hero gave the fairy the same shortened explanation that he gave to Kurt, Lisa, and Alria. Although he had only known the fairy for a day or two, it seemed easier to share the information with it than with other humans.

"_After those that wielded the unholy power vanished from the world, the Great One journeyed to the breast of the __world and descended into their heart to rest__…_" Vari read a passage on the page that Link had underlined. In truth, Link knew it held significant information within it, but nobody seemed to know where the 'breast of the world' was. It was obviously somewhere in Vadum, where the chronicles were written, and Link also assumed that they were mountains or some sort of rock formation.

Link had several thoughts on why nobody seemed to know of this location or area. The chronicles that Link had in his possession were written millennia ago, before the current era even began. Over time, lands get conquered, names are changed, and the old titles they once held disappear into history. While the notion of such a mystery may have proven an adventure within itself for someone such as Shad, Link didn't have the time to spare to figure out where the location was.

Naila was looking just as hard as Link now for entry into the Twilight Realm, and if a way into the realm fell into the wrong hands, it could mean the destruction of their worlds. He couldn't let that happen.

"The breast of the world… I know of that place," Vari spoke up once again. Links head shot in the direction of the fairy. "They're two peaks deep within the Reslo mountains in the far south region of Vadum."

Twin peaks, it made sense! Surely the name was fitting; everything made sense to Link now.

"Most people now call the peaks the Sisters of the South, and none ever approach them," Vari stated, her tone of voice utmost serious. "All who do are never seen again."

That confused Link; he'd traveled through and over many mountains during his travels. What made these mountains, these Sisters of the South, so different that nobody could climb -yet alone approach- them?

Vari could see Link's face shift slightly into confusion. She gathered what he was probably thinking and continued speaking.

"The mountains are very large, larger than most, but that's not what keep people away. They are said to be haunted by an ancient spirit that devours all who wander into the unending blizzards of its mountains."

Link raised a brow at the legend. The hero had to admit, he was beginning to grow quite impressed by Vari's knowledge of the land. She had told him that she'd traveled all over the world for years before meeting him, and had gained a wealth of knowledge in the process.

"The _Great One_ mentioned in your chronicles... do you think that it's the spirit that haunts the Sisters?"

That thought had come up in Link's head. Not only was it likely, assuming the legends were true, but he was willing to bet his life on it. Whatever had laid in wait in the mountains known as the Sisters of the South for the last era, Link would be sure to meet it.

Whether it had the information he wanted, or not.

Closing the book in his hands, Link packed the chronicles into one of his tunic's many pockets. Vari watched silently as he collected the few supplies he had and mounted Epona.

"I guess I know where we're going," the fairy said, almost cheekily.

Link only smiled as he watched Vari fly over to him, only to hide inside of one of Epona's saddle bags. With a _click-click_, Link nudged Epona's side, and the trio made for southwest.

The Sisters awaited them.

* * *

><p>-The Legend of Zelda-<p>

-The Desert Thief-

-Chapter 17-

* * *

><p>"Link! Slow down, I'm going to fall!" Midna cried out. However, it wasn't spoken in a worried tone of voice as much as it was... annoyed and slightly amused.<p>

Link was riding across Hyrule field atop Epona, who was at a full gallop. However, this was no ordinary ride. Midna wasn't hiding in his shadows, riding the terrain like she normally did. She wasn't even in her imp state, floating by his side.

Midna was sitting behind Link, holding onto the man for dear life in the form of the Twilight Princess.

The woman's fiery orange hair was draped over her shoulders; Midna's blood red iris's were hidden behind her pale, blue hued eyelids. Her eyes were clamped shut as Link slowly brought his mare to a stop.

The green-clad man looked back at his passenger and put on a lopsided grin upon seeing her expression. Midna slowly opened her eyes and saw the Ordonian's smile. His deep blue eyes, so often filled with rage like a beast, were soft and caring. A single strand of dirty blonde hair fell from his _stupid_, _silly_ hat.

It was all part of his undeniable charm.

"What were you thinking?" Midna shouted, half feigning anger, half serious. "I am not your shadow anymore, _Hero_, I am the princess of the Twilight Realm!" The way she said his title, _Hero_, only poured more oil on the fire. Link's eyes lit up a bit and his smile broadened ever further.

_His face._

Midna's resolve, even if only humorous, vanished as she stared at the young man's innocent-like face. He had seen so much, had endured so much, for her sake. Now, it was all over: the pain, the death, over. It still seemed surreal.

One moment, Midna had tasted death's cold embrace only to be abruptly pulled away by a warm presence. It was then she found herself face to face with the four Light Spirits of Hyrule. They had done something... incredible.

"But I guess I can let this slide..." Midna's lips tightened upward into a smile of her own as her features softened.

Leaning forward, the princesses wrapped her arms around Link and rested her head on his shoulders. Midna felt him tense up at the contact, making her giggle slightly. He _was_ so innocent, despite everything he'd been through. Midna' giggles subsided and ended with a long, content sigh.

"Link," she spoke into his ear and closed her eyes. "You are a true hero... my friend..." Midna trailed off as she felt the words in her heart begin to escape. "And an idiot."

Link chuckled lightly at the comment; it wasn't the_ worst_ thing she'd ever called him. Re-gripping Epona's reigns, Link nudged the horse's sides with his boots and the mare began moving again, albeit this time at a reasonable walking pace.

Much to Midna's surprise, the princess felt a warm hand cover her own. Link had reached up without her noticing and had gently placed his right hand over her own. The two stayed that way for several moments until the princess of Hyrule, Zelda, approached on a mare of her own. Seeing the woman approach, Link pulled back slightly on the reigns with his left hand and brought Epona to a stop.

"Hero, Midna," Zelda greeted the two of them as she rode up. Link let his right hand fall from atop of Midna's to Epona's reigns below. "I see you've let me catch up after running off like you did." The words were not spoken with hostility, it was more amusement than anything. Link could only let out a few guilty chuckles before nodding his head.

"I may feel safer walking, now that I no longer have the shadows to protects me from his reckless riding," Midna joined in with a laugh of her own.

Laughter.

That was something that both Link and Midna had found themselves doing much of since Ganondorf's defeat mere hours ago.

Why was that? Surely the defeat of the King of Evil himself was something to be joyous over, but there was something different in the air between the two friends, something Link couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

"You speak the truth, Midna," Zelda smiled. Breathing in deeply, the blonde haired princess glanced between the two before continuing, "While we have achieved a great victory, I fear for my people. I desire to return to Castle Town to ensure the safety of those under my rule."

Link felt the woman behind him move ever-so-slightly at Zelda's word. He must have not been the only one to notice, as he saw Zelda's brow raise faintly, revealing her pale, blue-gray eyes.

"I believe I understand what troubles you, Twilight Princess," Zelda addressed Midna by her proper title as she slowly moved her horse closer to Epona. "You've the same desires, have you not?"

Link understood now; Midna was worried about her people. They suffered so greatly under Zant's mad rule. Watching your people, people who trust you, be turned into revolting monsters before your eyes undoubtedly would have a great impact on most people, and, despite Midna's harsh façade, Link knew she took the entire conflict very personally.

"Zelda," Midna began, "You are correct. Just as Hyrule has been scared by the Twilight that covers my world, the Twili have been scared by the darkness that came from yours." The woman let out a deep sigh and continued speaking. "I must return to the Twilight Realm and ensure that my people recover from the calamity that struck our worlds."

_Return to the Twilight Realm_

Those words... they stung Link. They seemed so _final_ coming from Midna's mouth, so _indelible. _The reality that his little guardian imp would one day leave him had never once occurred to Link.

"I understand wholly, but can you not be our realm's guest for another day or two before we journey to the Mirror Chamber?" Zelda asked. It was a simple request, probably more of a formality than anything, but it seemed sincere.

"I am grateful for your offer, Zelda..."

Link tensed at the pause in Midna's voice. What was she going to say next?

_"But I must go?"_

_"I can't stay?"_

_"I won't__?__"_

The thought of those words being spoken by his friend filled Link with something he had only experienced a few times: fear.

Sure, he had braved the deepest depths of Hyrule to its highest heights, but only on several occasions had he been truly afraid. Link had been worried about the roadblocks that impeded his progress plenty of times, but he could not recall a single moment where he was afraid for his own well-being and health. He had only been afraid, truly fearful, when the safety of others was at risk, such as when Midna was fighting for her life after their encounter with Zant at the lakebed temple.

Now, the thought of his companion -his _friend_- leaving made the hero's gut twist in a feeling he had so rarely experienced before.

Midna seemed to notice as Link's muscle tightened at her pause. Zelda watched as Link's eyes seemed to flash, if only for a moment, with emptiness. Looking up, she saw Midna's face contort into one of hurt. The ruler of Hyrule felt a pit grow in her own stomach at the sight in front of her.

She had been one with Midna during a sizeable portion of their quest. She knew what the imp knew and felt what the Twilight Princess felt. The bond that Link and Midna had developed went deep, deeper than any bond she knew of. They had trusted each other with the other's life; bonds don't get much more sincere, more trusting, or deeper than that.

So the concept of being separated caused an understandable reaction from both Link and Midna.

Fear and hesitation.

Silence filled the air as all of this information was shared without a single word from either party. Seconds seemed like years as the two light dwellers waited for Midan to finish her sentence.

"I... I truly am grateful, and I will... accept your offer," Midna spoke, finishing softly.

It was so rare, so weird, to see the boastful Twili so composed and formal. It was completely opposite of her true nature, a nature that had grown on Link over the course of several months.

"That's good," Zelda smiled at her response. "Will you accompany me into town?"

"And incite a panic?" Midna mused with a smirk. "Princess, I am a Twili, a denizen of the very race of people who nearly covered your world in darkness. I would not expect a warm reception from your guards or citizens."

That was a response Link would expect from the imp; in fact, it was one he _wanted_ to hear. A grin slowly crept upon the hero's face as the Twilight Princess' behavior began to return to normal.

Zelda's smile never fell from her face as she looked towards the direction where Hyrule Castle once stood. "Midna, you are the reason that light continues to cover this land with its warmth. Come, I shall deal with the consequences myself."

Midna sighed, defeated. It wasn't like she could say no. She knew her visitation of Castle Town would be a non-issue for somebody such as Zelda to begin with, but had to resist a little bit. It was in her nature.

"Alright, alright, I will go to castle town." Midna saw the side of Link's face now and the grin that accompanied it. "What's with the grin?" she asked deviously.

The only response she got was Link shouting and snapping the reigns of Epona, sending them speeding towards Castle Town.

"Link, you idiot!" Midna screamed as she once again gripped the hero's tunic for dear life.

Zelda could only let out a content sigh as she watched the two ride away. Not wanting to be left behind again, the princess kicked the side of her horse, making her mare break into a run of its own.

The ride into town had been interesting, but quiet. Night had fallen, and the darkness allowed them to ride into town relatively unseen. It wasn't that they were avoiding people or trying to be furtive, but none of the three minded that they were unbothered.

Zelda had ridden to the gates of what had once been Castle Hyrule. The castle itself lay in ruin thanks in no large part to the Fused Shadows and Triforce of Power, but that wasn't to say the entirety of the building had been demolished. It was, after all, quite a large structure.

The outer lying satellite buildings laid largely in-tact, but were surrounding by the debris of the main tower. It would be a long, tedious effort to clean up, yet alone rebuild, Castle Hyrule.

Many guards blocked the entrance to the castle grounds. Link silently scoffed at their _display_ of protecting the castle's remains. Several hours ago, none would dare approach the castle, even Zelda's highest guards couldn't be persuaded to advance towards it. They all claimed the terror within to be an absolute evil that they couldn't fight; there was a feeling of despair and fear so strong, all who approached instantly turned back and retreated.

Link had felt the feeling when he approached the castle earlier that day. All who watched him yelled out warnings or ridicules as he had approached the barrier of twilight that imprisoned the castle in its diamond-like shape and as he disappeared behind the huge, wooden doors that separated the castle grounds from Castle Town. But Link was determined, and nothing would stop him.

Maybe he was being too judgmental of the men... they were not anointed with the power of the goddesses like he was, but he had seen their false bravado before in Telma's bar. Regardless of how he felt, everything was over. Holding a grudge or judging the cowards wouldn't change anything.

Upon seeing Link, Midna, and Zelda approach, the guards had parted and allowed the three entry into the castle grounds. Zelda had led them to a large building in the eastern courtyard and told them that they could rest in it; the building was the private quarters of the an unfortunate Hylian who had previously served as one of her advisors. He had been killed during Zant's invasion of the city.

Link and Midna accepted the offer and made themselves comfortable. The building had many large rooms and would have been considered a mansion anywhere else. The building also had several bedrooms that used to house the advisor and his guest; that's where Link and Midna would be staying. Parting ways, the two went into their own rooms and laid down to rest. It had been a long time since Link had slept in a nice, comfortable, warm bed.

And it felt wrong.

When was the last time he had slept in such luxury? Was the sensation of the soft, silk-like sheets overwhelming his senses? Was knowing he was safe... bothering him somehow?

Link laid in the bed, motionless, for what seemed like hours. The moon had since risen and shone like a spotlight into his temporary quarters.

Thoughts began to drift through his mind. Why couldn't he sleep? Everything was perfect! He wasn't in danger, he was in comfort that was -quite literally- tailored for royalty, and he was also exhausted from his fight with Ganondorf.

So why couldn't he sleep!

"I'm alone..."

The words had slipped from Link's mouth without him thinking. The self-revelation caused his eyes to open wide as he realized exactly what was wrong.

He was _alone_.

Midna was not in his shadow, keeping a constant watch on him. He didn't have to worry about the imp springing up from the ground in order to ridicule him for something he'd done wrong, or hear her explain something to him about a situation that he couldn't quit wrap his head around.

And this _bothered_ him.

He had forgotten what privacy really was. Before this entire adventure began, Link had lived a peaceful, quiet life in the small farming town of Ordon. Being as small as it was, word traveled fast, and there weren't many secrets, but there was still privacy.

Link knew what he did in his home was his own business, and he didn't have to worry about Ilia, Rusl, or anybody else impeding on that privacy. Midna, had changed all that.

The concept of private had been stripped away when he discovered what he truly was, the divine blue eyed beast. Midna had followed him everywhere as his shadow, something that he couldn't get rid of no matter where he was.

At first, he hated it. Every time he heard the imp's voice materialize in his head, he felt like his self-being had been stripped from him; that he was just a pawn of his master. As time passed and he learned more about the task that the goddesses had given to him, the less Link saw Midna as an intrusion, and more as a friend who cared about his wellbeing.

And now, that feeling was gone. He felt alone again, a sense of privacy he hadn't experienced in months.

And he _hated_ it.

Throwing the sheets from his body. Link sat up in his bed and turned to plant his feet on the floor; he had to get up and _move_, anything to take his mind off his current trail of thought. The marble floor was cool on Link's bare feet; he had stripped from most of his apparel and wore what he'd normally wear when he was sleeping back in Ordon which was nothing more than a nightshirt and a pair of loose-fitting sleeping pants; of course, the clothes were provided by Zelda and were much more intricate and expensive than anything he'd ever had back home.

Walking to the room's entrance, Link opened the door and entered the long hallway that ran the length of the building. Across from his door was Midna's room. He had to wonder how she was faring, but didn't even consider the notion of going in to check on the princess. He did respect her, both as a woman and his friend; going into her room while she slept seemed... wrong, no matter how innocent his intentions.

Turning left, Link walked down the dimly lit hall, wandering aimlessly. He had no idea where he was going, but that was okay. He was moving: he was doing _something_.

Upon reaching the end of the long hallway, Link found a large, wooden door with the crest of the Royal Family painted on it in a brilliant, gold paint. Curious, Link pushed the door open and found he was on a large balcony that overlooked the castle, had it still stood.

Instead, the balcony now overlooked Hyrule field and the bright, white moon that kept a vigil over the land. The night air danced over his skin, causing his hair to stand on end. In the distance, crickets and other nocturnal creatures filled the air with their songs.

And directly in front of Link was the cause of all his of problems...

... in front of Link, was Midna.

The otherworldly beauty stood at the edge of the balcony, her fiery orange hair lazily moved in the slight breeze. The moon shone off her pale skin, giving her the appearance of a spirit, or a fairy. Her body was draped in the several black clothes that she had worn previously that day. The luminescent turquoise lines that covered them seemed to glow an equally ghostly color.

Sensing she was not alone, Midna turned around and locked her crimson eyes with Link's deep blue ones. Her gaze made the hero freeze in awe of her beauty.

"Link...?" she spoke. The hero slowly nodded his head, not daring to move his feet. Midna took a step forward and tilted her head to the side. "What are you doing here?" There was no harshness in the princess' word, only true inquisitiveness.

Link's eyes never fell from the woman in front of him as he tried to think of an answer. Nothing, however, would leave his lips. What could he tell her? Not even he knew _why_ he was there, only that he was.

After waiting a few moments, Midna smiled softly and turned her head up to look at the sky. "You... couldn't sleep, could you?"

How had she known? Surely she wasn't spying on him.

"Truth be told, either could I." Both Midna and Link remained still, not even blinking, as the words set in. Nothing was said between them as the night continued to pass. The air wasn't tense... but there was something off about it. Finally turning her head from the sky, Midna once again locked eyes with Link.

"Would you like to accompany me?" Midna asked softly. Link slowly nodded his head and began to walk forward. After a few moments, the Hero found himself side by side with the princess. Looking out over the destroyed walls that had once protected Castle Hyrule, Link saw the vastness of Hyrule field stretched before him. The moonlight shimmered off of the many creeks that ran throughout field, making them look like veins of silver deep within the goron mines.

"Your world truly is beautiful," Midna said as the two gazed out at the natural beauty of Hyrule. "Even your night, something many of your kind fear, is breathtaking."

Link turned to look at the twili and noticed she had a sad smile painted upon her face. His gut tightened when he saw this; was something the matter?

"When we were first imprisoned in our world of twilight, my people were terrified of the eternal twilight," Midna explained. "For generations, there were those who longed to see the sun or moon again, to apologize to the goddesses for what they'd done." Midna sighed and once again looked up at the sky. "I can see now why."

Link found this interesting. During their journey, Midna had made small comments here and there about her people, but he'd never asked her about them in-detail. It wasn't that he was disinterested in the topic, it's just that there was never an appropriate time to ask.

"It's amazing how much it has grown on me," Midna laughed lightly. "When I first entered your realm, I was cursed. I had no idea what do, and that infuriated me. I hated everything about the light... but..."

The pause caught Link's attention, causing the hero to turn toward his friend. What he saw made him feel week at the knees. Midna's smile was no longer that of sadness, but a genuine, caring smile.

"... my views changed, of everything. Thank you." Link smiled and nodded his head, retaining his silence. Midna was talking to him, and he would listen.

"Link, I've never told you much about my people, have I?" Midna asked. It was more of a statement than a question, but Link shook his head in response. "I guess when one is confined to being a cursed imp, they don't talk about that kind of thing much, huh?"

Midna turned and began to slowly pace around the balcony; Link turned to face the woman. "Before _Zant_, the Twili were a peace loving race... we didn't even have the means to war against each other even if we wanted to." The usurper's name was spoken with absolute venom.

That piqued Link's interest. Was the Twilight Realm as barren as it seemed during his visit there?

"Since our exile from the Light Realm centuries ago, we've only had a handful of wars. Resources in our realm of banishment is as scarce as light itself." Midna spoke softly about her people's plight.

"Most Twili own one or two pieces of fabric that they use to cover themselves. Zant's full garb was a show of his vanity..." Midna paused as she realized anger was beginning to once again build in her voice.

"But enough about that... Zant has been taken care of, and his vanity and lust for power followed." The words were spoken with absolution. "I'm sorry for my wordiness... I don't know what came over me."

Link laughed lightly and shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care; in fact, he was interested in his friend's world and culture. Everything new he learned fascinated him.

"So... why are you here listening to me talk about my world instead of sleeping, O great hero?" Midna smirked as she said is title. "What is your reason for being sleepless?"

Link remained quiet for some time as he thought about what to say. He had hoped that Midna wouldn't ask him again why he was there, but it looked as though that was a hopeless wish. Finally, after trying to think of anything to say, Link decided to speak the truth.

"I... I felt alone," the hero spoke in a tone so quiet, the wind could have easily masked it.

Midna's face slowly shifted into that of... understanding? In front of her was one of the bravest - no, _the_ bravest - person she'd ever known. He had slain the usurper of the Twilight Realm, he had slain the King of Evil himself without so much as flinching in fear, but now, Link stood in front of the princess, unable to sleep, because he felt alone.

A feeling she herself had felt just before Link's arrival on the balcony.

"Link," Midna said as she walked over to him. Link could feel Midna's breath wash over his skin as the woman came to a halt directly in front of him. What happened next surprised Link almost as much as it did Midna.

The princess lifted her hands and reached forward, grabbing his own. Midna closed her eyes and lowered her head, a smile upon her face, as she tenderly squeezed the hero's hands. "Would you accompany me a little longer?"

That moment would forever be etched into the Hero's mind, for in that moment, he wasn't alone.

Link had Midna.

* * *

><p>-The Legend of Zelda-<p>

-The Desert Thief-

-Chapter 18-

* * *

><p>Link awoke, looking around frantically as he did so. Where was she, where was Midna?<p>

Several seconds passed before Link realized he was not at Castle Hyrule's remains, and Midna was not by his side. Instead, he was in foreign land thousands of miles from where his memories of that night took place.

It was all just another one of his memories replaying in his dreams, a hauntingly realistic reminder of what he'd lost.

Now fully aware of his surroundings, Link sighed as he realized how stupid he'd been. Pushing that aside, the hero noticed the fire he slept by was beginning to die. Judging by the stars in the sky, he'd say he still had another several hours before the sun rose and he'd continue on his way. Not wanting to let the fire die before that, Link got up and threw several logs onto the flames, just enough to sustain the fire for a few more hours.

Link crawled back into his makeshift bed and closed his eyes, hoping to return again to one of his memories.

Maybe he'd see Midna again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, this chapter sucked to write. I had serious problems penning this, and -truth be told- am still not that happy with it. However, I wanted to start to devolope a deeper understanding of Link's relationship with Midna prior to the shattering of the Mirror of Twilight. Chapter 17 was originally going to be relatively short, but I just ran with it. Do you guys like what I did with this chapter? Would you like to see more of the short time Link and Midna spent together between Ganondorf's defeat and her leaving of the Light Realm? Please, let me know!**

**I've had several alerts in my e-mail letting me know that people reading this story, and that means a lot to mean. For the dozen or so of you who subscribed to story alerts and such last chapter, I'd like your feedback on how I'm doing. I know I am not a perfect, or even semi-professional, author by any means, but I _want_ to know what I can improve on. You guys are my audience, and I want to know what you want. The grand scheme of things is set firmly in place, but my writing style can flucuate and evolve based on what you guys tell me.**

**Just a couple of other things: I let Link talk as you all know. As much as I wanted to keep him silent, I felt he needed to voice what he felt here. Don't expect him to be a talkative little bastard like Navi though, he will still be a man of few words, and when he speaks, it'll be heavy and important.**

**And on my last note, I'm considering getting a beta-reader to be a second set of eyes on finalized chapters. Even as I write this author's note in FF . net's word-editor, I'm going over the chapter and finding flaws such as missing words or duplicates that I missed. It wouldn't be labor intensive; just read the chapter and look for simple mistakes such as those. **

**Once again, Happy New Years, and please leave a review if you so desire! **


	6. Part V: Fire and Knowledge

_**Thanks to all of my readers! Here's part V of Desert Thief**_

* * *

><p>-The Legend of Zelda-<p>

-The Desert Thief-

-Chapter 19-

Link had fallen back to sleep after wakening from his memories, but no more came to him in his sleep. He had awoken just before the sun rose, giving him plenty of time to ready his gear and equipment for his journey to the Sister of the South.

Several days had passed since he began traveling south. The hero had entered the foothills of the Reslo Mountains earlier in the day. Slowly but surely, the lush green that covered the land began to fade away, only to be replaced by gray slabs of granite and white sheets of ice and snow.

Several pine trees, similar to those that grew in Ordon, dotted the landscape, bringing some sense of life to the terrain. Occasionally, a wild deer or rabbit could be seen running between boulders or trees, only to disappear moments later.

"Hey, Link," Vari spoke, breaking the silence that filled the air. "We're close to the Sisters, they should be visible once we're over the top of this peak." Link absentmindedly nodded as he looked ahead. When the two were at the bottom, the trail they were on seemed to snaked up the side of the mountain endlessly. Now, however, they were within sight of the top of the small mountain the path went over.

"So, how do you plan on dealing with whatever is within the sisters?" The fairy asked. "Many, even some of the most skilled, men have tried to conquer the peaks, but none have done so. Surely you wouldn't want to go in knowing nothing?"

Link's companion had a point, and he _had_ been thinking about the situation since leaving for the peaks several days ago. In truth, he didn't know exactly what he'd do. In the past, the hero had been in seemingly hopeless situations with absolutely terrifying beast, but he had prevailed then. No matter what was waiting for him, Link was hopeful he'd be able to deal with it. If not, then everything he'd done so far would be for naught and nobody would be able to stop Naila, providing they even knew what the bandit was up to.

Link _had_ to succeed.

After a few more minutes, Link could feel as the trail began to level out beneath Epona. Keeping his eyes forward, the young man's eyes widened slightly at the sight in front of him. Two enormous peaks rose out of the mountain range in front of him. Both mountain towered over all others around them.

Those were, with absolute certainty, the Sisters of the South.

"Oh my..." Vari trailed off as she overlooked the giant mountains. "It has been so long since I've last seen the Sister. I'd forgotten how monumental they were."

Monumental was a fitting word as far as Link was concerned. Looking down the path in front of him, the young man saw many boulders and plumes of smoke rising from near the base of the sisters.

Smoke!

Without a word, Link kicked Epona's side and began riding full speed down the trail towards the black smoke that filled the otherwise crisp mountain air. He could hear Vari yelling for him to slow down, but he ignored her. He knew the fairy could keep up, and he also was familiar with what a burning town looked like. Belfair had not yet faded from his memory.

Trees raced by Link's head at lightning fast speed as Epona raced forward. The mare was breathing heavy; the thin mountain air had much less oxygen than her body was accustomed to, but Link knew what his horse could take. Epona was one of the toughest, most resilient creatures Link had ever known, and he knew a bit of thin air wouldn't stop her.

As Link neared the source of the smoke, he grimaced in the realization that his hunch was correct. A village, or what used to be a village, was smoldering in front of him. Fires still danced on whatever would fuel them -brush, logs, and fabric- , and the smell of burning flesh made him almost vomit in his mouth. Screaming and cries filled the air like the shrieks of the undead.

He was too late to do anything.

Link slowed Epona down to a slow walk and glanced around as he rode into what remained of the town. Many people were carrying buckets of water, trying to salvage what was left of their homes and buildings. It was something Link could, unfortunately, relate to.

"You!"

Link's head looked around for the source of the voice. It didn't take long to find it; a stout, middle-aged many with a curly, red beard was staring directly at Link. In his hand was an axe that looked several times too large for him, and it was pointed directly at Link. He did not appear to seem friendly.

"Here to finish us off? Was _this_ not enough!" The man who had called out to Link gestured around with his free hand, a look of fire in his eyes. The hero did not like where this was going; many of the villagers -mostly men- had seemed to take notice of him as well. Each of them began picking up makeshift weapons such as large wooden boards or farming equipment.

"We tell you all we know, and you reward us by setting fire to village? The goddesses shall cast you into the deepest, darkest pit to rot for eternity!" Had anybody else said this at any other time, Link would have laughed at the accusation. The goddesses? They chose_ him_ to be _their _hero. There was a better chance of Ganondorf submitting to Zelda as the high queen of Hyrule.

"Link!"

A familiar voice sounded above the shouts of anger that filled the town. Never before had Link been so grateful that the fairy who accompanied him was so _loud_. "Stop, please! Link is innocent!"

Everybody seemed to stop as the strange, glowing ball of light flew above them and pleaded for the sake of the green-clad man in front of them. "We have only just arrived minutes ago, Link has done nothing wrong!"

The villagers eyes' began to dart from one-another as if contemplating what to do. Link could only hold his breath as his presumed-guilty, silent trial began. The hero hoped with the deepest sincerity that these people wouldn't turn on him. He would have no problem defeating them all, but it was something he wished to avoid. Skirmishing with people generally was not the best way to get on a friendly basis with them, unless the person was the King Bulbin.

The air was tense as the cold, mountain air washed through the village. The crackling of embers was the most prominent sound in the air as everybody seemed to turn their gaze to the stout man who had first accused Link as the culprit of their crisis. He was impossible to read; his eyes remained heavy and the only part of his body that moved at all was the end of his nose as it flared in and out with each deep breath.

"You..." the man began. All of the villagers shifted slightly as he spoke. This did not go unnoticed by Link or the stout, bearded man as he paused. Looking around eyeing the villagers, the man opened his mouth once again and said, "You... are not with the woman... are you?"

Link eyed him wearily at the mentioned 'the woman', but slowly shook his head. What other response were they all expecting?

The tension remained in the air, hanging like a blade above one's neck. One wrong word, one wrong move, and the blade would fall. Who the blade would fall on though, was another matter.

"I... I am sorry."

With those words, the tension dissipated faster than the stars' light when the sun rose. Those who had gathered around Link slowly lowered their makeshift weapons and took several steps back. The one who had first accused Link stepped forward, lowering his axe in the process.

"My name is Rowyn, and I am... was, the head of Wolfgar." Link looked around, Wolfgar must have been the name of the village. "I beg of you, if you can, help us extinguish the fires that burn our homes."

Link didn't need to be asked again. In one movement, the hero dismounted his horse and ran towards the nearest intact building that was on fire. For the next five hours, Link pushed himself to his limits helping the people of Wolfgar to save their home. In the end, only several buildings were unscathed, but many were left relatively sound.

When the final flames were extinguished, Link felt a wave of relief wash over him. He had failed Belfair, but he wouldn't let another town suffer its fate -at least, not to the extent that Belfair had suffered-. Putting down the now empty bucket that Link had grown to know over the past several hours, the blonde haired man looked up to see Rowyn approaching him.

"When accused of the transgression that overcame our village, you did all you could to save it. Wolfgar will forever be in your debt." Rowyn planted the handle of his axe firmly into the soil at his feet and stared directly into Link's eyes. "I can see you've come for something; nobody visits here for pleasure."

Link cringed a little at the words. He didn't want to seem as though he looked down upon their village; he didn't even know of its existence until several days ago. The bearded man let out an amused sigh at Link's reaction to his words.

"Relax, Hero of Wolfgar, I don't judge you. You have done more for our village today than many will do in their life. I welcome you with open arms." Whether to signify what he had said or because he genuinely felt the need to, Rowyn opened his arms wide for several seconds before dropping them to his side again. "Come, I know a place we can talk."

Link followed the man through the town and into a small, wooden cabin that had withstood the flames. Inside was a fireplace and several weapons mounted upon the walls, most of them war axes or broadswords. Rowyn must have preferred to face his foes up close and personal; that was something the hero could relate to.

"Tell me, hero, what is it you desire? What can the people of Wolfgar help you with?" the stout man asked while taking a seat next to the fireplace. Link followed in suit and sat on the opposite side of the warm fire. "We've had some strange visitors here lately, could you all possibly be after something within the Sisters?"

Link nodded his head at the question. Rowyn seemed to smile lightly at his accurate guess, though a hint of sadness was on his face. "I see... perhaps you'd like to hear what the woman who burned down my village requested?"

Link once again nodded his head quickly, wanting to know just what it was Naila was after. Rowyn inhaled deeply and looked out a window facing the Sisters of the South. The sun was beginning to set, casting a fiery-orange glow on the white snow that capped their peaks.

"The woman who rode into town, her name was Naila. She commanded a great group of men," the village head began. "I knew who she was, what she was... I used to fight for people like her when I was younger. The thrill of destruction, of the treasure... it's all a distant memory for me, but I know what those people look like when I see them."

Rowyn paused for a second before looking back at Link. "I should have known from the start you were not with such a wretched group of people. Once again, forgive me."

The hero smiled lightly, accepting the apology. The apology wasn't needed; Link had already forgiven them.

"But I digress. When Naila rode into town with her men, I knew trouble would follow. I had hoped to appease her by offering what few treasures I had in exchange for the safety of the village. To my surprise, however, she threw my treasures into the ground and demanded to know everything my people knew about the sisters." Rowyn looked down at the floor and closed his eyes. "Right then I knew something was wrong."

Link felt his blood run cold. Naila... she would pay. The thief who had stolen his last remnant of Midna, the murderer who had slaughtered the citizens of Belfair and Wolfgar, would answer to the goddesses. Link would make sure of that.

"She wanted to travel to them. I told her she was crazy, that nobody ever returns from the journey, but she wouldn't listen. Eventually, I told her that there are supposedly ruins located in the ravine between the two mountains, but I can't confirm this." The bearded man opened his eyes and looked up towards Link. "She left in that direction just after ordering her men to destroy my village."

Silence filled the air as the hero let the information sink in. Naila was here, and she was searching for something in the Sisters. When he first saw the smoke, his gut had told him she was responsible. It was just too coincidental to be otherwise. His suspicion had been confirmed when Rowyn asked if he was with 'the woman'.

Then, guilt hit Link. This was his fault. He had sprung into action the series of events that had led a woman such as Naila on the chase to begin with. If it hadn't been for his desires, his selfishness, Wolfgar would still be standing in one piece.

He had caused this.

"Link?" The hero looked up and saw Rowyn. He looked slightly confused but quickly reverted to his stoic self. "Ah... but anyways. Because of my mistrust of her, I did not say _everything_ I knew about them." This caught Link's attention. Naila was possibly missing a vital piece of information; that could work to his advantage. Rowyn laughed lightly then shook his head. "Well, I did tell her everything I knew personally, but there is another within this village who knows far more than me." Link sat in his seat, patient, waiting for the red bearded man to continue.

"In our village, there is a woman named Iris. She is the most intelligent and wise woman I've ever had the honor of knowing. She's a... historian, a chronicler of sorts. Her family has lived in this village since its founding hundreds of years ago. I'm certain she must know more about those cursed mountains than I do." Rowyn paused for a moment in order to catch his breath.

"The sun is setting, and the winds are cold here at night; I'm certain that Iris wouldn't mind seeing you tomorrow. Please, be my guest for the night. I would not have you sleep out in the cold."

Link hesitantly nodded his head, accepting the offer. There were a million things racing through the hero's mind at that moment, but one thought was above all others.

_This was his fault._

* * *

><p>-The Legend of Zelda-<p>

-The Desert Thief-

-Chapter 20-

Link had awoken the next day fully refreshed and rested. The sun had warmed the bitter cold mountain air and the skies were as clear as the purest glass and as blue as the deepest sea. Link often saw sights that filled him with awe, but that didn't belittle any of them. Evidence of the sheer power of the goddesses was all around them, a constant reminder of the world's creators. This constant reminder also made Link shudder at the thought of somebody like Ganondorf actually succeeding and using the goddesses power, the triforce, for their own, twisted will.

After eating a generous meal provided by Rowyn, Link headed over to the home of Iris. Assuming Rowyn wasn't exaggerating, the woman was somewhat of an expert when it came to the history regarding the village of Wolfgar. Apparently, she was also a bit reclusive, but friendly when she made her few appearances.

Link knocked on the shabby, wooden door and awaited a response. He was told she would be up, but Link still had concerns that he'd wake her. It would not be good for him to annoy the woman their first meeting.

"I hope Iris knows what the Sisters hold... and I hope it's not an impossible task," Vari spoke, almost nervously, as she floated above Link's left shoulder. Link grimaced slightly at the fairy's pessimism, but couldn't blame her. He himself didn't want to get his hopes up too high; far too many times he'd done so, only to have them brought crashing down into the ground at a later time.

A long squeaking noise filled the air as the door to Iris's home opened. Link had expected the woman to be an old, sage-like being, but the person in front of him was quite the opposite. Link's mouth opened slightly as if to say, but nothing came out.

She was about as tall as Link and had a thin face and an equally thin body. Icy blue eyes stared softly into his own, almost as if she was searching his soul for answers she'd not yet asked. Long raven hair fell from her shoulders, disappearing behind her shoulders and ending midway down her back. The woman wore a plain, dark blue blouse with a pair of warm looking pants.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked, her voice sounding gracious but strong all at the same time. Link continued to stare, wordless, until Vari spoke up.

"Are you Iris?" the fairy asked. If she was as surprised as Link, then it didn't show.

"I am, forest fairy," Iris smiled. "You two must be the ones who helped save our village yesterday, thank you for everything you've done." The thin woman bowed slightly before speaking again. "If there's anything I can do for you, please let me know."

"Actually, there is." Vari wasted no time getting to the point. "My companion, Link, is searching for somebody who resides within the Sister's of the South, and we were told you might be able to help."

Iris's smile instantly fell from her face, only to be replaced by a look of caution. It was as if a flip had been switched inside the woman's mind; it almost seemed as if the fairy's question was taboo. Link seemed to notice as he snapped out of his initial shock of meeting the young woman.

"And why would you be searching for such a thing, if I might ask?" The raven haired woman's voice was now as cold as her icy blue eyes as she glanced between the two travelers. "The mountains are cursed, you should stay away from them." Link caught onto something very quickly: Iris knew something, and she was hiding it, but what could it be?

"We were hoping you could shed some light on the topic... The people who attacked your village are looking for something that could be horrible in the wrong hands; you must help us, please..." Vari began to plead towards the woman. At the mention of Naila's forces, her eyes widened a bit.

"I knew those who came before wanted similar knowledge, and we did not fare well once we forfeited it," Iris frowned. "You will understand if I'm not forthright with this information...?"

Link didn't respond, neither physically nor verbally. There was a game being played here, but Link didn't know what it was. He had to figure it out, and fast.

"We seek to stop those very people! Please, you must share what you know!" If Vari was one word when pursuing something she wanted, it would be resilient. Vari wouldn't give up so easily. "You're not the first village those people have destroyed, and you won't be the last unless you help us out!"

Silence filled the air as Link realized they were being watched. The three of them had been standing -floating in Vari's case- in the doorway to Iris's home; some of the townspeople stopped and watched the confrontation unfold. None were sure what it was about, but they were certain it involved the people who had attacked them the previous day.

Agonizing seconds passed before Iris spoke two words. "Come inside."

Link quickly accepted the offer and entered the woman's home. He was surprised by what he saw; books, hundreds of them, littered the floor and shelves of the building. It seemed as though living conditions were but a minor concern for the woman. Following Iris, Link watched her take a seat next to one of the house's few windows. Gesturing to the seat across from her, Iris spoke up for the first time since Link and Vari entered her house.

"Please, sit down." It was not spoken with the cheery demeanor of her greeting, but also gone was the cold accusatory tone that she had used when asked about the what the Sister's of the South might hold within them. Her voice was that of one who was conducting business.

Link took the offer and sat across from the woman. He was tense, but tried not to show it; something was off about the situation.

"What do you know about the Sisters of the South?" Iris asked while reaching to her side to grab a seemingly random book. Vari took this as her cue to begin talking again.

"They used to be called the 'breast of the world' several eras ago, and somebody retreated into them after a terrible war was ended," Vari summarized all of their current knowledge. Iris seemed slightly impressed as she opened up the musky old book and inhaled lightly.

"You are more informed than most," Iris said as she flipped through several pages of the book she held. "Most do not know what those mountains hold, or why none return when they visit."

"That is what we wish to know, in order to find what Naila seeks before she finds it," the fairy re-iterated her and Link's intentions. Iris raised her brows a bit at the mention of the desert thief's name.

"Naila... that was the name of the woman who led the bandits that destroyed our village; you've mentioned her before. Tell me, what is it that both of you seek? I might be able to tell you more based upon this knowledge." Link froze at the words.

_What is it that both of you seek?_

Up until now, he'd managed to keep his true intentions hidden from everybody, even the close friends he had made back at Belfair and from his companion, Vari; they just knew he was looking for somebody and -in the process- something _' that could bring ruin if in the wrong hands'_. None had asked what that object or thing was; they just seemed to understand it was important to Link on the young man's quest to find his friend. But now, in order for hero to advance, he had to relinquish one of his deepest secrets, a desire that might well be considered a heretical act against the goddesses. The worst part about it was that he had to tell all of this to a _stranger_.

Iris waited patiently for an answer, but found herself surprised when Vari offered none. Why was that, she wondered. Up until now, the fairy had been quite insistent upon getting the woman's help. Iris had to wonder... _did Vari not know what Link seeked?_

"Why does it matter what we seek? Naila is already on her way to the Sisters, and Link must follow!" Vari cried out.

"Without information on what you seek, I can't know what _you_ need to know. So please, tell me, _what is it you seek_?" It was not a question Naila spoke, but a command.

Speak, or leave. Link chose to speak.

"What I seek..." Link spoke, slowly and cautiously, "Is entry into the Twilight Realm."

Iris nearly fell from her seat as the shock of the statement hit her. The Twilight Realm? Was this man mad? Did he not know of the dangers, of the _horrors_, that existed there? But even more so, how did one such as Link even _know_ about the Twilight Realm? That was information that had been intentionally lost throughout history.

"The Twilight Realm...!" Iris shot from her seat and took several long paces until she was directly in front of the hero. "How do you know of that place? Even one such as I have trouble recalling any knowledge of it!"

Link remained seated firmly in his chair, unflinching as Iris assaulted him with more question. "Do you even know what it is that you seek? The Twilight Realm is a land of exile! Monsters, _vile_ creatures that you can't even begin to fathom-"

A loud slap resonated in the air of the cabin. It all had happened so fast, Iris never saw it coming. Sure enough though, Link had stood up and slapped her as she shouted about the supposed horrors of the Twilight Realm. The woman looked at him, shocked -_angry_-. How _dare_ he slap her. Before she could act, Link spoke again, this time, a coldness in his voice that had no rival.

"Do not speak of what you don't know."

The voice of the hero froze Iris as though it was the winds that blew through the frozen Reslo mountains. She looked at the green clad man, stunned, at his actions and words; he seemed to tower over her despite their similar height. There was something about him that was different than anybody she'd met before. His eyes looked fierce like an un-caged beast, but his body was calm and composed. Who _was_ he?

"You speak as though you _do_ know of what I speak... could it be that you do?" Curiosity filled the woman's voice as she slowly sounded out each word of her sentence. "I am the living legacy of generations of historians who preserve the history of this land... What I know is all that has survived through the ages."

"I was taught by my father, and he by his. For centuries we have guarded the information about what rest within the towering peaks of the Sisters. It is our vow, and one which I have kept my entire life." Somebody such as Shad would have gone insane with joy had he the chance question the woman, assuming she'd share what she knew. His hunger for knowledge was unmatched as far as Link was concerned.

"I do not often share my knowledge, because much of it is forbidden and dangerous... but if you could fill in the gaps of what I know, then perhaps I can help," the historian offered. Link silently cursed to himself; would he have to part with more information -information that could possibly fall into the wrong hands- before continuing with his quest?

It had to be done.

For the next half hour, Link told Iris about the Twilight Realm and the people who had been exiled there centuries ago. The entire time, the woman remained stoic and unreadable; Link had to wonder if she believed what he said, or if she thought he was simply mad. Had he not lived through it, Link would be inclined to believe anybody with such a tale to be insane or a glory hound who had a few too many drinks.

When Link finished, he waited quietly for an answer -any answer- from Iris. Hours seemed to pass as silence reigned supreme. Finally, closing her eyes, the woman spoke.

"Link... had anybody else told me what you just did, I would be inclined to kill them to put them out of their insanity." The hero remained motionless as Iris continued. "However, I believe you, every word." Relief washed over Link as the tension in the atmosphere slowly began to lift. "You say this world, this land of eternal twilight, was sealed from our world when its true ruler shattered the mirror that connected our two worlds?"

Link nodded his head. He subconsciously lifted his hand and felt the black velvet pouch that hung from his neck. The mirror shard poked against the soft fabric. Link let out a small breath as he lowered his hand back down to his side.

"And now, you search for an alternative way to enter."

Everything was out in the open. Iris knew of Link's intentions; she also knew of the risk. If another way into the Twilight Realm was found, it could be utilized to once again cover the world in darkness. Hyrule had been the only affected kingdom during the crisis that had taken place months ago, but had Ganondorf succeeded, what would have stopped him from covering the entire world in the black cloud of twilight and fear?

"I do not know of any other way into the world you seek, but you are not far from one who could help. You were right to travel here," the historian spoke. "Within the depths of the Sisters lies a deity who is as old as this land. It is said he was tasked by the goddesses to protect it from a group of mages who wielded a dark power; I can only assume these mages were the ancestors of the Twili."

"My elders told me the deity traveled to the Sisters of the South in order to rest after the mages had been destroyed. To this day, he stills resides within the mountains. Any who approach without his permission are killed, lest his slumber be disturbed." The woman paused as she looked over Link, almost as if she was sizing him up. "Being entrusted with this knowledge makes me one of the deity's protectors; it is my life's goal to ensure that he remains safe during his sleep. Now that I see I have failed once with Naila, I give this knowledge to you for my own redemption. Go and stop the woman."

So that was it; Link had to meet this deity. However, he now knew the risk, but there wasn't a choice. Link couldn't sit idle while Naila actively hunted for a way into the Twilight Realm.

"But Link!" Iris spoke sharply. Looking right into her icy eyes, Link felt a shiver run down his spine. "You know the dangers of what you seek; if it were not for Naila, I would not have shared this information with you. The safety of this world hangs in the balance because of your actions; right what you have wronged, and be gone from my home."

Link couldn't agree any more. With a curt nod, Link stood and made for the door.

He had a deity to meet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I literally wrote then re-wrote this chapter three times; that is no exaggeration. Even now, I don't like it. It reads and feels so much like a filler chapter, but it was necessary for plot advancement. Next chapter will deal with Link's journey into the Sisters and I will also have some scenes with Midna. Whether the scenes will be while she's an imp or of the two days Link and her Shared before her shattering of the mirror, I have yet to decide. Any preference? Let me know!**

**I really just wanted to post this chapter and get it out of the way. Thanks for bearing with me, I'll try to update soon. I had the first draft of this chapter done by the 4th, but I wasn't satisfied, hence the ten day gap between chapters. I'll try not to take so long in the future. ;)**


	7. Part VI: Reflections and Shadow

_**Hello readers! Here's part VI of **_**Desert Thief;_ I hope you enjoy the read!_**

* * *

><p>-The Legend of Zelda-<p>

-The Desert Thief-

-Chapter 21-

Time was always an enemy for Link.

When he was a farmer back in Ordon, there wasn't enough time to divvy up between his crops and the village's goats. When Link was dragged into his journey to save Hyrule, he was in a race against time to ensure Zant wouldn't succeed in covering all of Hyrule and the world in a dark cloud of Twilight.

Link and time were not on good terms, so why would that change now?

Link had left Epona in Wolfgar and traveled to the Sisters of the South by foot. Naila must not have been concerned about being trailed, for the tracks of her large group littered the trail and the ground around it. They were still relatively fresh, and Link was certain that they were still somewhere up in the mountains; however, he was also sure that something else was up in the cursed peaks. The hero had felt it the moment he began up the lonely trail. A presence, something that chilled him to his core, descended upon Link.

He had to wonder if this feeling was being caused by whatever was guarding the deity that rested in the sister. It only made sense, and -assuming he was correct- the hero could only hope he didn't run into whatever the source of the feeling was. His hope, however, would not be fulfilled. An eerie, otherworldly moan filled the air. Looking around, the hero saw nothing but snow and rock; it was as barren as the Gerudo wastelands, just _much_ colder.

Raising his hand to the hilt of the sword that rested on his back, the master swordsman slowly unsheathed his weapon and brought it in front of him in a defensive position. It was probably a wasted effort if the stories about the mountains held any semblance of truth, and that Link was sure they did. Without warning, a thick fog descended upon the path, covering everything and limiting Link's visibility to an arm's reach.

This was not good.

A new coldness covered the area; it was no longer a distant feeling like it'd been previously. Whatever was the feeling's source, Link was in its presence. A shiver ran down hero's spine as he kept glancing back and forth, looking for anything that could possibly pose a threat. Upon looking quickly to his left, the hero caught sight of something that made even him freeze in terror, if only for a moment.

A wraith floated off the ground, as black as night with blood red eyes. What looked to be a spinal column hung from the bottom of the wraith's abdomen like a tail, and in its left hand was a sword that was equally as black as its body.

Ducking quickly, Link swung his sword and made contact with the creature. Crying out in pain, the wraith retreated back into the fog. The fog itself, however, did not lift. Whatever that thing was, it was still out there. Link had to move, before it returned.

Following the tracks of Naila's men, Link ran as fast as his feet would carry him in the direction of the bandit's men. Occasionally, the hero would hear a moan or shriek, but the spirit never showed itself. Perhaps it was observing him, or perhaps there was another reason it hadn't reappeared? Whatever the reason was, Link was grateful it remained in the thick of the fog instead of engaged in combat with himself.

After several minutes of running, the fog began to lift. What Link saw astounded him. Pillars of rock rose from the ground in front of him. Ornate statues of birds and lions and wolves were carved into the walls - no, into the side of the _mountain_-. A bright, supernatural light was being emitted from an orb-like structure centered between all of the pillars. This had to be the temple where the deity rested.

And as sure as the sun sets in the west, Link had found Naila's men.

Hundreds of bandits and raiders crowded the open temple. Many seemed to be resting while others appeared to be talking amongst themselves. Dozens of crates littered the area, no doubt where they kept much of their supplies. Naila's operation truly was akin to that of a military.

Vari floated free from a small pocket inside of Link's tunic and looked around. "I see we've found Naila..." the fairy whispered. "Do you see her anywhere?"

Link squinted his eyes as he looked between all of the men in front of him. There wasn't a trace of the woman. While searching for the leader of the group, Link spotted a large opening in the side of the mountain. It seemed to be a passageway that led deep into the rock. It struck him that if Naila was here searching for the deity, she would most likely be searching within the temple.

Realizing he still hadn't answered his companion, Link shook his head at her question while watching a few guards pass close by.

"Me either... ah, quiet!" Vari quietly exclaimed as the guards who had passed close by turned around and stood still. Link prayed to the goddesses that the two hadn't seen him. Agonizing seconds passed before the raiders started talking between themselves.

"I can't believe we trekked up that accursed path; I felt the spirits who haunt this mountain... They're angry at us. I don't think they'll let us leave," the first raider, a stocky man with a scruffy brown beard voiced his worries. The second, an averagely built, blonde haired man scoffed at the idea.

"You let the ghost stories of your grandmother still occupy your mind? I didn't realize you were still so innocent!" the blonde joked. It wasn't out of malice or mockery, but seemed to be more of a friendly jest. Link couldn't help but shudder a bit at the memory of the wraith he'd seen just moments before; the first raider was right. The spirits _were_ angry.

"Hey, when Naila gets what she wants we leave these forsaken mountains and take a long well deserved break, yeah? The boss has been working us like dogs lately, it has to stop sometime." The stocky man chuckled a bit at his friend's comment and relaxed a bit.

"I suppose you're right. I'll try not to worry so much." A laugh was shared between the two before the blonde spoke again.

"Come, let's grab some drinks while we wait for the boss to finish her business!" Link couldn't have been happier at the proposal. The man with the brown beard nodded his head and began walking away from Link's hiding position towards a group of other men. This was Link's chance to sneak by them all.

It was times like now Link had wished for the ability to blend into the shadows like Midna could. There were several times when such a power would have saved the man much trouble and grief. The hero often wondered what it was like to be a shadow. When he had asked Midna one time towards the end of their journey, Midna had simply replieds, _"Why? Do you wish to join me?"_It was, of course, a joke, but at that time, any bit of humor was welcomed. Their situation was dire, and the gravity of how dangerous Ganondorf actually was had set in.

But that was in the past; Link had to focus on the _now_.

Moving like liquid between the dark corners of the pillars and the statues, Link slowly but surely advanced towards the dark tunnel that burrowed into the mountainside. The bandits who covered the grounds remained oblivious to their intruder as the hero slinked into the passage and sprinted into the darkness.

Inside of the temple, Link couldn't help but be nervous. His mind kept drifting back to what he'd seen earlier. Perhaps _it_ was just a sentry, a watchman protecting its master. But if that was so, then Link didn't even want to think what could be inside of the dungeon actually _guarding_ its master.

Minutes passed as the hero continued onwards. Several of Naila's men were present inside the temple. He had dealt with them, _quietly_, before continuing his advancement. These ruins were like nothing he'd ever seen before, and Link had seen his fair share of ruins in his short life. Not dwelling on such thoughts, the hero continued onward. Time passed and Link was beginning to wonder if he was lost when the man entered a large, domed, room. It was then the hero froze. He was perched high up on a ledge, looking down on the well lit room.

Naila stood in front of a large, stone door. The woman's hands were on her hips and her eyes were but narrow slits. She seemed frustrated as she studied the door. Around her was a company of about fifty men. Unlike the undisciplined bandits outside, these all seemed to be professional, even soldierly. If the hero had to guess, these were the woman's top bandits.

"Why will it not open? What seals it shut?" the woman shouted as she began to pace around the room. Link looked up and looked at the door more closely. What he saw made his eyes widen slightly. The crest of the Royal Family of Hyrule was engraved on the door. The Triforce was painted gold and the bird beneath it red. Time had aged the paint, as it had faded quite a bit.

"Naila, no matter how hard we push, pull, or slide, the door will not budge. It's possible that the mechanism that opens it has been damaged over the centuries." Link recognized the man who spoke; he was the same one who had beheaded the drunken raider when Link had infiltrated their camp after the raid on Belfair.

"That's not it; it's something else. Keep looking, we're missing something," the woman ordered. Without saying another word, all of the men once again began to search the room for a possible mechanism to open the door. Link leaned forward a bit to get a better view of the scene when a gut retching crack echoed in the air.

Before the hero could react, the ledge that he'd perched himself upon broke away from the wall, causing the swordsman to fall a relatively high distance before crashing into the ground. The last thing Link saw was the gray stone of the floor before blacking out.

* * *

><p>-The Legend of Zelda-<p>

-The Desert Thief-

-Chapter 22-

Rest.

Link. Needed. Rest.

The young man had been pushing his body to the limits, and now he had to pay the price. It was only a day ago that the hero had rescued Yeta the yeti of Snowpeak from the shard of the Mirror of Twilight, and Link was certain of but one thing.

He'd _never_ want to get into another fight with the yeti.

The entire situation brought a small frown to Link's lips. The girl had been so innocent; the entire time Link was in the Snowpeak mansion she had only tried to help the hero recover the mirror shard from her and Yeto's room. However, when the girl was exposed to the twisted, dark power of the mirror, Yeta was turned into something completely different. She was a monster, and every slice Link took with the Master Sword made him cringe in remorse.

Luckily, he had managed to recover the mirror without taking Yeta's life. While he knew he could have continued on with his journey, the guilt of killing Yeto's wife would have haunted Link until his death. Words could not express how overjoyed he was that the two yetis could now live in peace away from the accursed mirror shard.

"Hey, Link." Midna made her presence known as she jumped out of his shadow and materialized next to him. The diminutive imp had grown on him so much since their first meeting. In fact, Link could say that she was probably one of his best -if not _the_ best- friend he had, despite the circumstances of their relationship.

Link turned his head to the side, meeting the crimson eyes of the Twili. He sat atop Epona and kept the horse slowly trotting forward. They were approaching Faron, the location where the next mirror shard supposedly was. Link certainly hoped it was there_;__ "One is in an ancient grove...__"_ is what the sage of the Forest and sage of the Spirit had said. In Link's mind, the sacred grove could be the only place they were speaking of. If it was somewhere else, he and Midna would be searching for a long time trying to figure out where.

Seeing she now had his attention, the imp continued speaking. "You look... terrible. Link, why don't you rest for a bit?"

The suggestion made Link widen his eyes a bit in surprise. Had Midna truly suggested they rest? Up until now, she had only been pushing him to his limits - antagonizing him when he was exhausted -; this was a new behavior for his companion. Then again, why did he seem so surprised? Their relationship had long since evolved from a mutually beneficial partnership to that of a true friendship. The imp was just showing some friendly concern.

Knowing the clock was always ticking, Link only mustered a slight shaking of his head before returning his gaze to the road ahead. This did not bide well for Midna; an annoyed scowl crept upon her face as the hero continued riding forward.

"Link! What good will you be if you're dead? You've done nothing but endure battle and the elements for the past several days; a few moments of rest will not harm you." Midna floated in front of Link and stared directly into his glassed over eyes. He truly was exhausted. Seeing no response, Midna brought her arm-like hair in front of her, causing Epona to stop. The horse was an intelligent creature; she knew what condition Link was in, and was all too happy to stop in front of the imp's 'hand'.

"Listen hero, we'll rest for fifteen minutes, then you can continue on at your suicidal pace, okay?" Though she voiced it as a suggestion, both knew full well that in Midna's mind it was already a decided. Knowing he wouldn't be able to dissuade her, Link finally nodded his head in agreement and nudged Epona with his boot to move off towards the side of the road.

Dismounting, Link carefully planted his feet on the ground and let his legs bear the burden of his weight; he hadn't realized how tired he really was. Having Epona to help him get to his destinations was a favorable alternative to walking. Of course, ever since he and Midna had acquired the dark stone that Zant had cursed the hero with, warping also proved to be a great way to get around. The only problem with said mode of transportation was that there had to be a portal to warp to; the sacred grove didn't have one.

Turning, the young man noticed Midna staring at him as he straightened out his tunic. Her eyes seemed inquisitive, almost like she wanted to say something. Realizing what she was doing, the imp quickly reverted to her normal mannerism and began to speak.

"I hear water coming from the woods. How about we fill up some of your empty bottles?" It was a good idea. Throughout his journey, Link drank a _lot_ of water. However, sometimes - like in the Arbiter's Ground - water was as scarce as life itself. Having a bottle or two of the life-sustaining substance had saved Link several times.

Nodding his head in agreement, Link began to walk towards the sound of the water. What surprised him, however, was that instead of melting back into his shadows like she normally did, Midna instead remained materialized next to him floating at eye level. While it wasn't the first time she had done such a thing, it was still a rarity to see her out of the darkness.

After a minute of walking, Link found the source of the water. A small creek ran through the forest within shallow ravine, the water within as clear as crystal. Smooth rocks covered the riverbed, and a large tree had fallen across ravine, acting like a bridge for the small creatures of the forest such as squirrels and chipmunks.

"This is a nice area," Midna spoke as she looked around. Floating down towards the creek, the imp dipped her hand into the water and felt its coolness wash over her. "It's not often we get to enjoy our surroundings, is it?"

Link shook his head. Midna was correct; over the past several weeks, the hero had traveled to the ends of Hyrule and witnessed the majesty of the goddess' creation. However, during the near entirety of those weeks, he'd been fighting against the monstrosities of Zant's twisted army of Twili, Bulbins, and other dangerous monsters. He hadn't the time to enjoy any of the views or scenery.

"It truly is a shame. There are some sights in your world that are genuinely beautiful," pausing for several moments, Midna finished her sentence, saying, "but those are exceedingly rare. I still much prefer the golden light of the Twilight Realm."

Link smiled a bit at her statement. Midna was such a complex person in Link's eyes. All of the hurtful, mean things she said were but a charade. Link had seen the true Midna the night she nearly died in Zelda's arms. She was kind, caring, and selfless. However, to be seen as such would denote being weak, or so Link assumed that's what Midna thought. Regardless of how she acted, Link was happy to have her as company during the hardships he was enduring as the goddess's chosen hero.

Seeing a small patch of grass at the base of the ravine, Link decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to sit down for a few moments and enjoy the bit of rest he was allowing himself. Walking over to the patch, Link sat down and leaned back against the grassy hill behind him. Closing his eyes, the hero could faintly hear Midna begin to speak again, but her voice quickly faded as he unknowingly fell into the world of dreams.

Minutes, then hours passed before Link finally reopened his eyes. To his surprise, however, the warm rays of sun that bathed the area in light were no more. In their place was a nearly black sky covered in stars and a full moon. The celestial body sat low in the sky; Link's view of it was nearly unobstructed as it covered the land in its cool white light.

To his side, Epona stood sleeping. Realizing he had slept much longer than he had intended, the hero shot to his feet and looked around in slight confusion. Where had Midna gone? Why had she not woke him up? Looking down at his dim shadow, Link shouted the imp's name but was surprised when she didn't spring forth. Arching an eyebrow, Link once again said her name in a slightly softer tone. Once again, the imp didn't move from his shadow.

It slowly dawned on Link that perhaps she wasn't in his shadow. But if she was not there, then where? Looking around, the hero began to slowly pace around the area looking for his companion. Not knowing what lurked in the woods at night, Link was quiet as he searched; as much _fun_ as fighting the nocturnal beasts of Hyrule was, the young man would prefer to avoid any confrontation if at all possible.

After a bit of walking, Link found a large clearing where the creek emptied into a medium sized lake. It was a sight to behold; the moon, like a giant spotlight in the sky, shone down upon the still water and was reflected with great intensity upwards back towards the heavens. Crickets and frogs sang and croaked as they scurried amongst the grass and water hiding from predators and hunting for prey. However, what truly caught Link's attention was the small form of Midna floating at eyelevel near the grassy shore of the lake, looking out at the moon.

Her fiery orange hair glowed ever so slightly in the darkness of the night, and was emphasized by the whiteness of the moon that silhouetted her petite form. The teal markings that covered her arms and legs also seemed to glow dimly, but they were less noticeable compared to her hair. Link stared at her for several moments before slowly approaching the imp from behind.

Hearing his approach, Midna turned to face the hero and forced a smirk on her face. "Ah, the great hero finally awakens. I can't believe someone who sleeps as long as you was chosen to be the hero of Hyrule." Link arched an eyebrow at the statement but made no comment as he found his place next to Midna. A few seconds passed in silence until Midna began to speak.

"You know, you're world really isn't that bad. I could see how you'd miss the entire 'day and night' thing." Midna spoke nonchalantly, as if it'd been her observation all along. "Zant and his master, Ganondorf, threaten all of this, and for what? Power? What's the point of having power if it destroys everything that's good in the process?"

Link had no answer, for there was none. Ganondorf seemed to be a person of absolute evil. For him, all that mattered was power. He didn't seem to care how he obtained it or what had to be sacrificed in order for it to be obtained. If obtaining supreme power meant killing every man, woman, and child in Hyrule, Link had no doubt that the man would do it without a thought of hesitation.

"I suppose the sages were right calling him the 'King of Evil'." Never turning her stare from the moon in front of her, Midna sighed and narrowed her eyes. "They will pay... for _everything_ they've done."

Link couldn't agree more. They would pay, and he would be the one to make them answer for all of the lives lost during the crisis. While Link was not one for vengeance, he felt it his duty -his responsibility as the hero of the goddess'- to ensure that Ganondorf ceased to draw breath from the air in their kingdom or any other.

Finally turning her gaze from the bright white moon in front of her, Midna stared directly into Link's eyes and said, "I guess we have delayed long enough. Come on now, let's get back to Epona and make for the Sacred Grove. We can't stand by idly as Zant and his master continue to plot against your world."

Smiling softly, Link nodded his head and turned to face the direction he came from. His step seemed lighter than before, the hero noticed, as he made his way back to where his horse and equipment was. The hero wondered why for a few moments before pushing the thought to the back of his head as he mentally prepared himself for what lay ahead.

He and Midna would defeat whatever tried to impeded their progress they would _not_ allow Zant and Ganondorf to succeed. Of that he was certain.

-The Legend of Zelda-

-The Desert Thief-

-Chapter 23-

Link slowly began to gain consciousness as the world around him began to sharpen. He tried to remember what had happened or where he was. It slowly was coming back, albeit only small fragments. He was in a temple within the Reslo mountains chasing down a deity... but then, what happened next?

"I see you're awake."

That voice! Naila! It all flooded back into Link's head. Reaching for his sword, the hero stopped as he noticed four burly men hold their swords above him, waiting for their boss to give the order to kill him if he made a wrong move. Seeing he currently was not in a position to attack them, he slowly raised his hands as a show peace, if that was possible.

"Ah, not as stupid as I thought you were. I will admit, you are persistent though," Naila laughed mockingly as she took several steps towards him. "How bizarre you happen to be within a strange temple deep inside a cursed mountain, the same one I chose to visit. I have to wonder, are you _looking_ for something here?"

Naila knew -she had to have known- what Link was here for. Her voice gave it all away, but it wasn't like she was trying to hide anything. She was arrogant and currently had a definite upper hand against Link. All he could do was bite his tongue and try to figure out a way to get out of the dire situation.

"Well, I have a proposal," the woman began. Her amber eyes looked him over like a predator eyeing its injured prey. "You see, my men and I have reached an impasse of sorts with that door over there. We need to get on the other side, but it refuses to move. Would you happen to have any idea why?" Link looked over at the door Naila and her men were standing in front of and once again saw Hyrule's Royal Family seal painted upon the door.

Link had seen that symbol countless times before, and in a place such as the ruins he was in, it surely meant something. However, he wouldn't show his cards just yet. He would bluff and try to somehow get the upper hand. Even if that was not possible, anything that could buy the hero time was more than welcomed as far as he was concerned.

Shaking his head, Naila scoffed lightly as her eyes narrowed. "If you've no idea why that door refuses to move, then you're nothing but an annoyance. Why should I allow you to live? All you've done since I've spared you the first time was continue to cause trouble for me like a persistent plague." Links eyes become but slits as he tried to think of something -anything- to say that could help him, but nothing came.

"Link managed to find this temple by reading a single passage in an ancient book. Surely if you gave him what he needed, he would be able to open the door." Vari chose the tense moment to make herself known, flying up from one of Link's pockets. Naila looked up, slightly amused and slightly confused at the sight in front of her.

"A fairy? Is she your companion?" Naila laughed. "You certainly have strange taste in company, that's for sure." Taking several steps forward, the woman was face to 'face' with Vari, her expression unreadable. "Assuming your fairy friend isn't lying to save your life, what would you need in order to open that door? I have some of the best tools, some of them quite... explosive."

Link saw his chance to turn the tables slightly and looked around for a moment. The men around him had many pieces of equipment strapped to them, however, a few had some of _Link's_ equipment as well. If he could get his clawshots -even one-, then he'd be able to be a _real_ annoyance to Naila. Pointing towards the bandit who had the tools, Link opened his mouth and said, "I need my clawshots."

Naila followed the hero's finger and saw it was pointing at one of her top lieutenants. He had been given one of the first chances to go over the loot they recovered from Belfair. He had found himself attracted to the golden claws and quickly claimed them as his own. While the raider wouldn't be happy about losing his treasure, Naila didn't care as long as the unmoving door was opened.

"Aldu, give the kid his gear." The man seemed to shift slightly, almost in hesitation, as he reached down and grabbed the claws from his belt. Seeing this, Naila smirked, "Don't worry, you'll get em' back."

No he wouldn't; at least as far and Link was concerned.

Walking over to the man, Link quickly snatched his equipment and slipped his hands into the gauntlets. A feeling of nostalgia overcame him as he felt the metal brush over his fingertips. However, the hero was quickly pulled back into reality when he realized that now since he had his gear, the man didn't know what to do next.

"You make one wrong move, and I'll make sure you'll remain in these ruins for the rest of your life... however short that may be." The threat, while simple and straightforward, was spoken with absolution by Naila. Link knew he still had to play by her rules, but was looking for anything that could help him. "Get to work."

Seeing several of the bandits usher him towards the door, Link felt a weight form in his gut as the sinking realization that he _didn't_ know how to open the door set in. When he first saw it, he knew the crest of the royal family and the Triforce was significant; whenever he'd encounter them in the past in such a setting, they usually were of key importance. However, he didn't know if they actually held any clues into the mechanism for opening the door; it was just a hunch.

Approaching the door, Link reached out his left hand and felt it grow warm upon touching the stone; it was a strange sensation and one that he'd only felt several times before. Looking at the back side of his hand, the hero realized that through the thick leather of his gauntlets, the golden form of the Triforce of Courage shone through like a holy light. It was doing_ something_ because he was close to the door.

Before Link realized what was happening, a loud thump, like the sound of a boulder hitting the ground, filled the air followed shortly by a grinding noise. Looking up, Link saw the triforce painted on the door begin to glow as brightly as his left hand. The power of the goddess' must have been reacting with the seal on the door. It wasn't the first time such a thing had happened in his quests, but Link had never been quite as happy to have the key to one of the impassable doors.

"What did you do...!" Turning, Link found Naila staring at him with wide eyes. It was the first time the hero had ever seen the usually calm and arrogant woman flabbergasted. Smirking a bit, Link seemed to take pleasure at the woman's question; of course, he wouldn't give an answer. The fact that he possessed something as powerful as a piece of the Triforce was not something he'd want somebody like Naila to know. The mere thought of her possessing a piece made Link shudder.

"Boss, look!"

Everybody's gazes turned towards the now open passageway. Through it, a brightly lit, mammoth sized room awaited. Enormous pillars of stone rose from the ground, disappearing into the darkness above. The light that filled the area came from large, glowing white rocks that covered the walls and pillars. Vibrant red and gold streaks covered the floor like a path that ran straight down the middle of the room.

"Well, by the goddesses..." Naila trailed off. Quickly regaining her normal composure, the woman looked at Link and narrowed her eyes. "I don't know _what_ you did, but you've proven your usefulness for now. You lead forward, we'll be close behind. Don't do anything stupid."

Link scowled slightly at the order, but slowly began to walk into the chamber through the passageway. Something about the situation seemed to be off kilter to the hero. He'd seen his fair share of traps and sealed chambers, and he was making correlations between his past experiences and his current situation. Whenever a chamber was sealed or shut off from the rest of the world, it usually was to keep somebody out...

_Cu-lunk!_

Or something _in_.

"What was that?" one of the bandits cried out as the loud noise echoed in the chambers. Turning around, Link saw that the door they came through had slammed shut the moment the final raider had stepped through. Something _definitely_ was off.

"The door has shut!" another man shouted. "Naila, something is not right! This place... there's a presence here!"

"Quiet Aldu!" Turning to meet Link's gaze, Naila cast an accusatory look his way. "What have you done now, kid? I told you not to try anything!" As she finished her sentence, a long and low growl reverberated through the still air. Everybody began to cast looks between one another, searching for the origin of the noise; the brigh glowing stones began to dim, darkening the room and casting it into near darkness. The men began to whisper, causing their leader to hiss, "Quiet! Light your torches!" Without a moment of hesitation, several of the bandits pulled out torches and lit them, covering the group in the orange light of their fire.

Everybody stood in absolute silence with their weapons drawn; the only noise that could be heard was the shallow, nervous breathing of several raiders and the crackling fire of the torches. Glances were thrown around and hands were still as Naila, her men, and Link tried to figure out what was stalking them.

"Wha- help!"

Link found the source of the voice to his right. One of Naila's bandits was being held in the air by a seemingly invisible force. He was screaming in fear and slashing his sword wildly in a vain attempt to hit whatever held him. "What is this? Where are you...!"

To everybody's shock and horror, a figure began to form out of the shadows in a similar fashion to how Midna used to form. It was large, easily eight or nine men tall and had bright white eyes. Teeth as long as Link's sword protruded from the creatures mouth, giving it a terrifyingly monstrous look. As the creatures right hand materialized, Link saw it was wrapped firmly around the bandit who, until a moment ago, seemed to be levitating.

Looking down at its hand, the creature narrowed its eyes at the sight of the bandit. Exhaling loudly, it squeezed its hands hard as the man let out an ear-splitting scream of agony. The snapping of bones could be heard as whatever the creature crushed the man with its bare hand. Everybody watched in horror as it dumped the disfigured body onto the ground and faded back into the shadows. A low growl was heard; it was moving around them in a circle, like a shark swimming around a school of fish.

"Kid!" Turning his attention towards Naila, Link no longer saw any resentment or hostility in the woman's eye. "I don't know what in the goddess's name that thing is, but we don't stand a chance as is. We need a plan!"

As she finished her sentence, another one of her men was lifted into the air and thrown across the room into one of the enormous pillars at mind numbing speeds. One could hear his screams fade as all life left his body.

"And we need a plan now!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Whew! Another chapter done. Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out! I've been fairly good about cliffhangers so far, but felt like this would be a good place to insert one.**

**The reason why I left this chapter off here is I aim to get a 5.5-6K chapter out every seven to ten days. The way I see it, I was due for an update so I finished up the chapter and put some final touches on it. Would you prefer if I posted longer (around 10k words to 12k words) chapters but waited longer between updates? Or would you all prefer these shorter 5k, 6k, and 7k chapters that I'm currently doing and having me update almost bi-weekly? Leave a review or PM me to let me know!**

**I also would like to use this space to tell you why I was a bit late in posting. Recently, I've been doing a lot of work on the fan game rendition of _Desert Thief._ It is a bit different in terms of story, but the overall plot is the same. I have all of Belfair modeled and the surrounding environments as well. I've recently started the long and tedious task of creating texture sets to use and _that _has been consuming a lot of my time. I've been busy tearing apart the game files of Twilight Princess to see how Nintendo assembled the game and stuff like that. As a game design student, I find it as interesting and fun (if not more fun) as reading fics!**

**Well, I'm just ranting now. Thanks for reading, and if you feel inclined please leave a review as well! **


End file.
